Pokémon Adult Adventures: Sombras del Pasado
by TheSunstridersProductions
Summary: La historia de Ash continua despues de su largo viaje por las distintas regiones. nuestro protagonista, ya con 18 años, comienza una aventura con guiños a los videojuegos originales, así como las demandas de los fans. El fanfiction introduce nuevos Pokémon, un nuevo tipo, tres nuevos iniciales y dos legendarios que habitaron en Kanto mucho tiempo antes de la creación de Mewtwo.
1. El nuevo Kanto

**Capítulo 1** :

LABORATORIO DEL TEAM ROCKET 2.0, KANTO.

Unos científicos observaban a oscuras un pokémon bastante siniestro mientras uno de ellos sujetaba un ordenador portátil donde apuntaba los progresos realizados.

El pokémon estaba metido en una cápsula con un líquido transparente. Se podía ver gracias a una luz que iluminaba la misma cápsula.

-Después de tanto tiempo de investigación, al fin crearemos el pokémon más fuerte del mundo- dijo uno de los científicos con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Nuestro nuevo líder estará satisfecho – dijo otro.

PUEBLO PALETA, DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL VIAJE A KALOS.

Un joven de unos 18 años con un Pikachu en su hombro, recorre con prisa la entrada de Pueblo Paleta para dirigirse cuanto antes a una pequeña casa de color azul donde un Mr. Mime está barriendo el suelo vistiendo una gorra roja y blanca, con un símbolo de color verde en ella.

-¡Eh, Mr. Mime esa gorra es mía! – dijo el joven.

El Mr. Mime que antes estaba barriendo se percató de la presencia del joven y salió a correr, el joven chico fue detrás de él.

Una mujer escuchó gritos en su jardín. Miró por la ventana para ver quién estaba corriendo por su patio detrás de Mr. Mime: era su hijo Ash. La madre se alegró de verlo y salió rápidamente al patio.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué te pasa con Mr. Mime? – dijo su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! – Rápidamente fue a abrazar a su madre, no la había visto en un año - ¿Por qué Mr. Mime tiene mi gorra?

\- Por que estuvimos haciendo limpieza en tu armario y a Mr. Mime le gustó esa gorra, no se la quita ni para dormir – dijo Delia.

\- Mamá, sabes que esa gorra es importante para mí- dijo Ash sin pensar en lo que había revelado.

\- ¿Importante, por qué?- dijo su madre extrañada, ya que siempre había aceptado la ropa que ella le hacía en cada viaje.

El muchacho se percató de lo que había dicho y avergonzado respondió:

-Ah nada, por nada.

La madre se quedó un poco extrañada pero no insistió. Ash se fue detrás de Mr. Mime para cogerle la gorra. Cuándo llegan a la entrada de la casa, Ash tropieza y Pikachu se ríe de él señalándole con el dedo.

\- No te rías, rata rechoncha – refunfuñó el chico

Pikachu, ofendido, le lanzó un impactrueno.

\- Ahora recuerdo porque no me metía nunca contigo – dijo Ash con pelos encrespado debido a la electricidad del ataque.

Mr. Mine y Pikachu se reían de él mientras la madre no podía evitar pensar menos mal que es guapo porque de listo no tiene nada.

De repente, aparecen unos pies delante de Ash.

-Vaya, ya veo que sigues tan torpe como siempre- dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar

Mientras Ash se levantaba se dio cuenta de que era un viejo amigo y rival suyo, Gary Oak.

-Toma tontorrón – dijo Gary dándole su gorra mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Gary, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Ash extrañado mientras se ponía la gorra.

\- Mi abuelo se fue de viaje y yo me quedé a cargo del Rancho Oak, ¿Quieres venir a ver cómo están tus pokémon?- contestó Gary.

-¡Claro, les he echado mucho de menos!- respondió Ash entusiasmado.

Al salir de casa, un grupo de chicas adolescentes con ropa sugerente estaban esperando la llegada de Ash con pancartas de bienvenida. Eran jóvenes, delgadas, con un brillante y sedoso pelo rubio, con unas largas piernas estilizadas por sus altos tacones. Sus grandes pechos no dejaban de botar con sus saltos de alegría. Estaban excitadas por ver a su ídolo. Entre tanto grito se podía escuchar:

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Quiero follármelo!

-¡No me puedo creer que esté aquí!

-¡Me voy a desmayar!

Ash, haciendo gala de su idiotez, dijo:

-Gary, creo que es para ti.

-Ash, eres tú el que ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Además, yo ya dejé esa vida. Tengo novia.

-Ah, ¿Y qué quieren? – Preguntó el siempre tan astuto, Ash.

Gary se acercó, le cogió por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-¡Ay, Ash…! Menos mal que estás buenorro porque tu inteligencia…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre con mi inteligencia? Ahhh, quieres decir que soy tan listo como guapo ¿Eh? – se regodeaba Ash giñándole un ojo.

\- No, Ash… eres tonto – dijo Gary resignado por tener que explicarle todo.

-¿Queeeé? ¡Soy más listo que tú, Gary! – contestó enfadado.

-Lo que tu digas, chaval – contestó Gary a la vez que le daba una palmadita en el culo ¡Qué duro lo tiene pensó.

Los dos fueron hacia el Rancho Oak donde justamente al entrar el Bulbasaur de Ash estaba esperando para saludarle. Pikachu se adelantó y fue corriendo hacia Bulbasaur. Los dos Pokémon estaban felices de reencontrarse. Ash y Gary llegaron después de Pikachu. Bulbasaur saltó a los brazos de su entrenador y este dijo:

-Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo – dijo feliz mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente al tiempo que bulbasaur dibujaba muecas en la cara de Ash con sus cepas.

Bulbasaur saltó al suelo y les señaló con su látigo cepa al patio donde se encontraban todos los pokémon del rancho.

Los chicos se dirigieron al patio, donde todos los pokémon de Ash estaban esperándole justamente en la puerta. Cuándo estos vieron a su entrenador, todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Chicos, yo también me alegro de veros, pero no puedo con todos a la vez!- dijo entre risas Ash, cayendo aplastado por el peso de todos ellos.

Un rato después, los dos chicos estaban sentados en el lago del rancho observando a los pokemon mientras ellos contaban historietas que han ido ocurriendo a lo largo del tiempo que han estado sin verse.

-¿Has vuelto a Kanto para hacer el viaje hacia la Neoball? – dijo Gary

-¿Neoball? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ash confuso.

\- Es una nueva isla hecha en Kanto. Allí fabrican las Neoball, la nueva generación de Pokéballs. Además de eso, se celebrará una liga allí en honor a los años que llevan existiendo los pokémon en esta región- le respondió Gary.

\- Vaya, ¿Y las medallas para entrar en esa nueva liga se consiguen aquí? ¿En qué ciudades están los gimnasios? –le dijo Ash entusiasmado.

\- No necesitas medallas, puede participar quien quiera. Sólo tienes que ir a la isla Neoball y registrarte para el certamen – contestó Gary.

\- ¡Bien, pues ese será mi nuevo destino! – gritó entusiasmado Ash.

\- Nunca madurarás… – dijo entre risas Gary

Las admiradoras de Ash aparecían al otro lado de las vallas del rancho gritando emocionadas:

\- ¡Ashhh, estamos aquí!

\- ¡Yuuhuuuuuuu!

\- Jo, no nos hace caso, chicas – dijo una entristecida.

Una de ellas, se fijó en un Blastoise y dijo:

\- ¡Ey, chicas! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea!

\- ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

\- ¡Cualquier cosa para llamar su atención! – gritaba otra de ellas.

\- Mirad, le podemos pedir a ese Blastoise de ahí que nos moje con su pistola de agua. Así seguro que Ash se fijará en nosotras.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! Es una idea genial ¡Blastoise, apúntanos con tu chorro!

Blastoise mojó a las chicas mientras están se reían sin parar procurando que Ash las escuchase. Éste las vio y le dijo a Gary:

\- ¿Qué hacen esas de ahí? ¿No son las chicas de antes? Deben tener calor porque se están refrescando gracias a tu Blastoise.

\- ¡Venga Ash, vente con nostras! ¡Tenemos las camisetas mojadas! ¿Nos ayudas a quitárnoslas?

\- ¡No, gracias chicas! No tengo calor – Y siguió con lo suyo.

Las chicas se fueron entristecidas.

\- ¡Ash, tu sí que sabes ahuyentar a las chicas!

-Gary, tienes una llamada pendiente- dijo una chica guapa y bastante tímida con una bata blanca.

Mientras se dirigían al salón para contestar el teléfono, Ash estaba pensando en quién podría ser esa chica con bata blanca. Inmediatamente le preguntó a Gary que quién era. Gary respondió:

-Es mi ayudante y también mi novia-

Ash se sorprendió de lo que había respondido su amigo y empezó a pensar en todas las compañeras que había tenido durante su viaje. Se acordó sobretodo de su primera compañera y la más especial, Misty. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Gary se percató de la actitud vergonzosa y pensativa de Ash y entre risas dijo:

\- Tú aún no has tenido novia ¿No? Creo que ni siquiera te has enamorado nunca.

Ash se despertó de su mundo. Miró a Gary y respondió:

-No, la verdad es que no. Nunca había pensado en eso.

Poco después llegaron al salón, donde se encontraba el teléfono, miraron la pantalla y descubrieron que se trataba de Brock.

-¡Hola, Ash! Tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí con Gary ¿Te has enterado de la liga que va a haber en la isla Neoball?- saludó Brock con felicidad.

-¡Hola Brock, cuánto tiempo! Claro, ya me lo dijo Gary ¿Tú también participarás? – respondió Ash contento de ver a su mejor amigo.

\- Si, ¿Quieres que viajemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?– preguntó Brock.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo entusiasmado el muchacho

\- Entonces te espero en la Ciudad Verde. Nos vemos, amigo- se despidió Brock.

Ash entusiasmado pensó que debería llevarse algunos de sus viejos Pokémon al viaje, ya que en su camino hacia Pueblo Paleta, le habían devuelto a su pequeño Squirtle, ahora evolucionado a Blastoise.

-Gary, voy a llevarme a Bayleaf y a Bulbasaur. Te dejo aquí a estos – dijo el chico decidido.

Gary asintió y le dio las pokeball de Bayleaf y Bulbasaur.

\- Por cierto, Ash no sé si lo sabes pero hay una nueva Pokédex. Se llama IDex y es lo último en tecnología Pokémon. Aparte de ser Pokédex, también es un móvil y puedes instalarle aplicaciones.

\- ¡Sugoi! – se sorprendió Ash - ¿Puedo verla?

\- Anda, te regalo una. Total, me sobran…

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Gary! La cuidaré mucho – dijo entusiasmado Ash – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Hay otra cosa que debes saber! Se ha descubierto otro tipo de pokémon y evoluciones de los pokemon ya conocidos. El nuevo tipo es sagrado. No se sabe mucho de esta clase de pokémon solo que han aparecido recientemente en Kanto y que su poder lo obtienen de la energía sagrada, de ahí su nombre.

\- ¡Wow! – dijo todavía ensimismado Ash – ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad por verlos! ¡Me voy corriendo a casa a recoger mis…! – no consiguió terminar la frase.

Ash se había tropezado y caído al suelo al tropezar con un cubo que acabó en su cabeza.

\- Tan torpe como siempre…- dijo Gary mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en señal de resignación.

Ash murmuró algo que Gary no logró descifrar y se fue corriendo.

Llegó a casa de su madre para despedirse. Como de costumbre, le tenía ropa nueva hecha para la ocasión. Aceptó la camisa, pero no la gorra.

-¿Es que te vas a llevar esa vieja gorra? – dijo su madre un poco extrañada

\- Sí mamá, no pienso volver a dejarla jamás- respondió Ash mirando de reojo a Mr. Mime.

El muchacho cogió su nueva moto que le había regalado su madre por su dieciocho cumpleaños y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla dirección a Ciudad Verde, donde su viejo amiga le esperaba.


	2. El Pokémon sagrado

**Capítulo 2:**

A pocos kilómetros de Ciudad Verde y sobre su nueva moto, Ash y su Pikachu fueron sorprendidos por un coche que se dirigía a ellos de frente. Sin darse cuenta, Ash estaba conduciendo en el carril contrario.

El joven entrenador intentó esquivar al vehículo pero perdió el control de la moto y acabó chocándose contra el muro de un edificio. Pikachu, que había saltado de la moto antes de que ésta colisionase, comenzó a reírse de su entrenador.

Al presenciar el accidente, un grupo de chicas alocadas se acercaron para ayudar a Ash y le llevaron al Centro Pokémon más cercano para que la Enfermera Joy le atendiera.

Una vez en el Centro Pokémon, llevaron al entrenador a una sala para curar sus heridas y comprobar su estado, pues se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. Al poco tiempo salió de la habitación, sin percatarse de donde estaba, únicamente vestido con un ajustado bóxer negro y envuelto con algunas vendas.

En la entrada se encontró con las chicas que le habían ayudado y con su amigo Brock esperándole.

-Oí que hubo un accidente de moto hace un rato y pensé que podías ser tú. Veo que no estaba equivocado- dijo Brock con cara de resignación.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo torpe que puedo ser a veces- contestó Ash llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿A veces? Yo creo que todo el tiempo, amigo - respondió Brock apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ash-. Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son todas esas chicas?

-Ah, son unas chicas muy majas que me han traído al Centro. Por cierto, muchas gracias- dijo Ash sonriéndoles.

Las jóvenes, que ya estaban excitadas por ver a Ash en ropa interior, enloquecieron al ver su bonita sonrisa. Se formó entonces un potente alboroto en el Centro Pokémon.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre, con un curioso parecido a la enfermera Joy, salió de una de las habitaciones.

-Chicas, si queréis hablar idos fuera. Hay muchos Pokémon enfermos en el centro y necesitan descansar- dijo el hombre de cabellos rosas.

\- ¿Y la enfermera Joy?- preguntó Brock decepcionado.

\- Soy su primo Joe ¿Necesitas algo?- le respondió el enfermero mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No, nada nada- respondió Brock en tono triste por no poder ver a una de las hermosas enfermeras Joy-. Solo que no esperaba verte a ti precisamente…

Pero el enfermero Joe no le estaba escuchando. Se encontraba ensimismado consigo mismo observando cómo se movían sus definidos músculos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Decías? No te estaba escuchando – dijo al rato el enfermero.

\- No, nada… – respondió Brock cabizbajo.

Después de preguntar, Brock miró a su alrededor y observó que todo el mundo estaba mirandoles a él y a su amigo mientras cuchicheaban. Se percató de que Ash iba en ropa interior, razón por la que empujó a su amigo a la habitación de donde había salido.

-¿No has notado que estás sin vestido?- preguntó Brock.

Ash se dio cuenta de que había salido sin su ropa. Acto seguido, se puso rojo y se tapó con los brazos en señal de vergüenza.

\- No me he dado cuenta. Es la costumbre de ir por mi casa semidesnudo– respondió el entrenador.

Pikachu, con rostro de resignación por el comportamiento de su entrenador, saltó al hombro de Brock en forma de saludo y éste le acarició.

Mientras tanto, una de las chicas adolescentes que esperaban fuera se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una misteriosa y dulce voz.

-Chicas, hay que pasar al plan B. Tenéis que coger su IDex, así podremos conseguir nuestro objetivo. Esta vez no falléis u os relegaré de vuestro rango- aseguró la misteriosa chica por teléfono.

-Sí señora, no fallaremos. Su última localización es en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde, estamos allí esperando su salida- dijo una de las chicas.

Al colgar, la que parecía dirigir a las chicas se lamió los labios mientras dijo " _Soy una diosa_ ".

Cuando los dos chicos salieron del Centro Pokémon, las chicas adolescentes estaban esperándoles.

Una de las chicas se dio cuenta de que Ash llevaba la IDex en la mano. Se abalanzó a quitársela y dijo:

\- ¡Wow, una IDex! ¡Nunca he tenido una en mis manos!

-¡Eh, que esa es mi IDex!- dijo Ash intentando quitársela.

\- Sólo estoy apuntándote mi número, quiero que me llames algún día- respondió la chica fingiendo con voz dulce mientras le descargaba una extraña aplicación.

\- Quieres que te llame para un combate Pokémon ¿No es así? ¡Podemos combatir aquí y ahora mismo si quieres! –dijo entusiasmado Ash.

\- Desde luego, podríamos jugar con mis pokeballs – respondió la chica mientras se desabrochaba un botón y le guiñaba un ojo, pensando que Ash estaba expresando una metáfora sexual.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Todavía no me has enseñado tus pokeballs –respondió Ash que seguía sin entender las intenciones de la muchacha.

\- ¡Uy, qué directo, Ash! – exclamó la chica avergonzada.

Todos le miraron con cara de resignación, no podrían comprender como Ash podía ser tan poco inteligente.

\- Bueno, chicas, me tengo que ir. Nos queda mucho camino que recorrer. ¿Me devuelves mi Idex, por favor? –preguntó el joven entrenador con una mano en la cabeza y sonriendo.

La chica le devolvió la IDex y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

\- ¡Oye, oye! Si Ash no quiere jugar con tus pokeballs, yo estoy dispuesto ¿Eh? ¿Eh, nenita guapa? –dijo Brock emocionado.

\- No, lo siento. Mis pokeballs son solo para Ash - dijo manteniendo cara de superioridad.- ¡Adiós, Ash! Ya jugaremos otro día.

Las otras dos chicas miraron envidiosas y también se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ash no comprendía el comportamiento de aquellas chicas pero se despidió con una sonrisa entrecortada.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan popular entre las chicas? – preguntó celoso brock.

-Deben ser seguidoras mías y querrán combatir contra mí ¡Wow, me siento como un miembro del Alto Mando! – exclamó orgulloso Ash.

Brock prefirió quedarse callado ante las palabras de su compañero y ambos siguieron su camino hacia el Bosque Verde.

Después de tantos años sin pasar por él, el Bosque Verde era irreconocible para Ash. Una niebla muy espesa presidía el lugar y no había nadie por los alrededores. Entre tanta niebla, se encontraron a un pokémon que nunca antes habían visto. Estaba herido y un grupo de Beedrill lo perseguía. Ash intentó ahuyentar a los Beedrill con el ataque trueno de Pikachu mientras que Brock se acercaba al Pokémon para socorrerlo.

El chico intentó ayudarle con una baya que tenía en el bolsillo. El pokémon se tranquilizó, pero aún no estaba totalmente recuperado. Ash sacó su IDex para averiguar de qué clase de Pokémon se trataba.

" _Holycorn, pokemon de tipo sagrado. Generalmente de naturaleza pacífica. Cuando se siente en peligro, su cabello ciega a los enemigos con un brillo celestial, permitiéndole escapar."_

-Con que es Holycorn, un Pokémon sagrado ¿Eh? ¡Vaya, quiero atraparlo! – exclamó entusiasmado Ash.

¡Espera! Está herido, no puedes combatir contra él- dijo Brock.

Entonces un anciano apareció entre la niebla y se colocó delante del Pokémon sagrado para intentar protegerlo.

-¡No podéis capturar a este pokémon, es una especie protegida!- exclamó el anciano.

-Nosotros no queríamos capturarlo, estaba herido y le ayudamos- respondió Brock.

El anciano se volteó y se percató de que el pokémon estaba herido. Acto seguido respondió a los muchachos:

-Venid conmigo, os quiero mostrar algo.

El hombre cogió a Holycorn con ayuda de los chicos y los guio a su reserva natural de Pokémon. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para contemplar la variedad de especies que allí vivían porque entraron rápidamente a una gran casa de madera desde donde se organizaba la reserva. Brock y el anciano ayudaron a Holycorn a curar sus heridas mientras Ash, aburrido, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

Un rato después, Holycorn ya se encontraba mejor. El anciano se había dado cuenta de que Ash no apartaba la vista de los Pokémon que había en su reserva y decidió preguntar a los dos muchachos si querían dar un paseo por los alrededores. Los chicos aceptaron sin dudarlo.

El anciano les contó que construyó la reserva para los pokémon abandonados por sus entrenadores. Un día, mientras iban apareciendo pokémon de nuevo tipo, la presidenta de Kanto decidió que su reserva sería un buen sitio para protegerlos de los cazadores furtivos.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que además de haber pokémon sagrados, había también pokémon de tipos ya conocidos. Un pokémon muy parecido a Eevee se acercó a los chicos. Ash sacó su IDex para identificarlo.

" _Beautyeon, forma evolucionada de Eevee. Cuando se encuentra en combate, el polvo brillante que da forma a su vello y cola, brilla y desprende un veneno mortal."_

-¡Vaya, es precioso! - exclamó Ash acariciando al pokémon.

-¿Te gusta Beautyeon? Éste fue abandonado hace unos días por su entrenador, parece que no lo creía los suficientemente fuerte para su equipo- dijo el anciano en tono triste.

Apenado, Ash cogió al pokémon entre sus brazos y dijo sonriendo:

-Pues yo creo que puede llegar a ser muy fuerte si entrena lo suficiente. Un Pokemon necesita el cariño y confianza de su entrenador para ser más poderoso - afirmó Ash convencido.

Entonces, Brock se dio cuenta de que un pokemon estaba acariciando su pierna. Era el Holycorn que habían curado.

-Creo que te ha cogido cariño, chico- dijo el anciano.

De repente, apareció entre los árboles un robot gigante con forma de Malamar. Dentro de él había dos niños y un Persian. Del robot, no dejaban de salir redes electrificadas que estaban atrapando a todos los pokémon de la reserva. El anciano corrió hacia el robot y gritó:

-¡Niños, no podéis llevaros a estos pokémon! ¡Esto es una reserva protegida!

-Como si eso fuera a importarnos… Son pokémon que nadie ha visto. Los queremos para nuestra colección- exclamó una voz de niña.

Cuándo Ash y Brock vieron las caras de los niños las encontraron familiares. Ash les preguntó:

-¿Vosotros sois Jessie y James? ¿Habéis encogido o algo?

Los dos niños se enfadaron y respondieron:

-¡Nosotros nada tenemos que ver con esos perdedores, somos mucho mejores que cualquier miembro del Team Rocket! ¡Nosotros somos el Team Rocket 2.0!

" _Para destruir el orden mundial,_

 _Para hacernos con el control global,_

 _El Team Rocket 2.0 ¡Una versión estelar!_

 _Que se prepara para deslumbrar._

 _¡Jimmy! ¡Jenny!_

 _El Team Rocket despega a una velocidad sin igual._

 _Os rindáis o no, no tendremos piedad._

 _El elegante persian os da su aprobación (perrr)"_

Asombrados de que después de tanto tiempo el Team Rocket hubiera vuelto, no dudaron ni un segundo en que tenían que ayudar a los pokémon de la reserva. Brock sacó a un pokémon que Ash desconocía. Éste utilizó de nuevo su Idex para registrar en ella al Pokémon:

" _Dralyx, forma evolucionada de Steelix. Se trata de un dragón de acero con la capacidad de volar. Su impenetrable piel y su titánica fuerza lo convierten en un temible enemigo tanto por aire como por tierra."_

A ambos se les ocurrió un plan. Ash lucharía con Bayleaf y usaría látigo cepa para agarrar al robot mientras Dralyx atacaría con golpe roca. Funcionó, pero cuándo fueron a sacar a los pokémon del robot se dieron cuenta de que ya se los habían llevado. Los chicos habían subido a la copa de un árbol y cada uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa llena de Pokémon.

-¿Creéis que nos venceréis tan fácilmente?- preguntó el niño, mientras bajaba de los árboles para salir corriendo de la reserva.

Al ver las caras de los jóvenes, Beautyeon y Holycorn decidieron ayudar. Beautyeon se montó a lomos de Holycorn y cuándo los alcanzaron realizó disparo demora a las redes y las atrajo hacia él. Holycorn dio un cabezazo a un árbol lleno de colmenas de Beedrill y enseguida los niños se vieron rodeados por todo un enjambre. Holycorn y Beautyeon salieron corriendo hacia la reserva mientras los niños huían de los Beedrill, gritando:

-El teamrocket 2.0 no os tiene miedo.

Cuándo Holycorn y Beautyeon regresaron, vieron que Brock y Ash estaban preocupados por ellos y fueron corriendo hacia los entrenadores.

-¡Holycorn, tú estabas herido ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Brock preocupado.

Holycorn bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Brock al ver su cara, afirmó acariciándole:

-Pero lo has hecho muy bien, eres muy rápido.

Holycorn y Brock se habían cogido cariño.

-¡Son unos pokémon muy fuertes, deberían dedicarse a proteger la reserva! – exclamó Ash acercándose a Holycorn mientras tenía en brazos a Beautyeon.

-Se nota que os encantan los pokémon- dijo el anciano contento.

-Yo soy doctor Pokémon y él quiere ser Maestro Pokémon- aclaró Brock.

-Sin duda acabaréis cumpliendo vuestros sueños – respondió el encargado de la reserva.

A los pocos segundos el anciano se acordó de que por el Bosque Verde no pasaba nadie desde hacía años y se quedó extrañado al ver a estos chicos, por lo que les preguntó:

-¿Y a donde os dirigíais por esta arboleda?

-A Ciudad Plateada, tenemos pensado visitar la isla Neoball- respondió Ash.

-¿No sabíais que han construido un carril de bici, moto y patín que lleva directamente a Ciudad Plateada?- preguntó extrañado el anciano.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pensativos, ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Entonces Ash se acordó de que su moto se había estrellado y que estaba en el taller.

Avergonzado, Ash le contó que había tenido un accidente en Ciudad Verde. Los tres echaron a reir.

-Vaya "metepatas" estás hecho- dijo riéndose el anciano.

-Le conozco desde hace ocho años y lo único que ha cambiado es su aspecto- respondió Brock, mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de Ash.

-¡Eh, puede que sea torpe pero puedo dejar de serlo cuándo quie..!- dijo Ash sin poder terminar la frase, debido a que Bayleaf le hizo caer de un cabezazo en un charco de barro donde se estaban revolcando varios Tepig.

Brock y el anciano se rieron mientras Ash, enfadado, farfullaba algo en voz baja.

Bayleaf estaba enfadada por que no la llevaba de viaje desde hacía años.

Los Tepig que se revolcaban en ese charco de barro decidieron salpicarle. Mientras el más travieso lanzó un ataque lanzallamas directo al trasero del entrenador. Ash salió corriendo. Pikachu, con la intención de tranquilizarlo, le lanzó un impactrueno, pero solamente consiguió chamuscarle.

Todos se reían de él.

-Deberías dedicarte a la comedia- dijo el anciano sin poder dejar de reír.

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas que habían aparecido anteriormente en Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde, vigilaban en la copa de un árbol mientras hablaban de nuevo con la misteriosa voz por teléfono.

-Jefa, el plan ha funcionado a la perfección. La aplicación nos muestra donde está en cada momento. Pero necesitamos algún vehículo volador para poder perseguirle desde el cielo- dijo una de las chicas.

\- O sea, bien hecho chicas, no esperaba menos de vosotras. Mandaré a otra agente con un Jiggly-globo aerostático. O sea, es monísimo- dijo la misteriosa voz.

A la hora de despedirse, Beautyeon y Holycorn habían cogido tanto cariño a los dos chicos que no podían separarse de ellos. Decidieron acompañarlos en el viaje.

El anciano y los chicos se despidieron y éste les dijo rodeado por todos los Pokémon de la reserva:

\- ¡Cuidad de Beautyon y Holycorn!

Los dos amigos respondieron con una amplia sonrisa.

El próximo destino de los chicos es Ciudad Plateada, donde les esperan nuevas y _emocionantes_ aventuras.

 _ **POSDATA: os agradecemos y valoramos todos los comentarios y sugerencias que nos enviáis, no obstante, el fanfic ya está escrito y os animamos desde aquí a que sigáis de cerca esta nueva aventura en Kanto, disfrutando tanto como nosotros.**_


	3. El fósil hada

**Capítulo 3** :

Nuestros amigos se encontraban camino de Ciudad Plateada, dejando atrás el frondoso y oscuro Bosque Verde a lomos de Holycorn.

-¡Qué bien! Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, como ha cambiado todo – dijo Ash impresionado.

\- Ha cambiado tanto que han renovado el museo de fósiles de detrás del gimnasio – respondió Brock.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Y a qué esperamos para ir? – exclamó Ash.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr dirección al museo. Brock salió tras él.

Una vez allí, los jóvenes observaron exóticos fósiles de todos los rincones del mundo pokémon y otros ya conocidos. Pero hubo uno en particular que llamó especialmente la atención del azabache.

-Sugoi, ¿A qué pokémon pertenecerá este fósil? Es bastante extraño y a la vez impresionante- dijo Ash mientras lo cogía con sus manos.

-¡Espera no toques eso! – gritó la voz de un extraño.

Ambos observaron que un hombre con aspecto de científico corría hacia ellos. Ash se asustó por la "cara de velocidad" del hombre e intento huir, pero entonces tropezó con un excremento de furfrou y resbaló. El fósil aún estaba suspendido en el aire cuándo un niño vestido con bata blanca lo cogió mientras murmuraba "¡Ya es mío!".

El científico, por su parte, no se percató del obstáculo que tenía delante y tropezó cayendo encima de Ash.

Detrás iba Brock, que realizó un acrobático salto para sortear a los dos que antes habían tropezado, pero tampoco le funcionó, pues pisó una cascara de plátano y resbaló hasta el chico que sostenía el fósil. Entonces el niño lo lanzó a un persian que saltó a cogerlo como si de un pescado fresco se tratase.

-¡Ja, eso por hacerte el chulo!- dijo Ash entre risas.

-¿Y de eso te preocupas ahora?- respondió con una pregunta el científico mientras le apretaba con los nudillos las sienes al más puro estilo de Misae Nohara.

En ese preciso momento Brock se percató de que tras el persian había una joven. Sospechó que bajo los disfraces se ocultaba el Team Rocket 2.0.

El científico se incorporó decididamente y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes para agradecerles el haber salvado el fósil. Pero, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no eran ninguno de los becarios del museo, y preguntó extrañado:

-¿Sois hijos de algún miembro de nuestro equipo?

Los chicos permanecieron callados temiendo ser descubiertos, pero Ash se acercó y dijo:

-Seguro que jugabais a ser arqueólogos pokémon y por eso habéis venido aquí, ¿A que sí?

Los chicos se relajaron y, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, solicitaron al científico una visita guiada del museo. El hombre también invitó a Brock y a Ash a que viniesen con él. Los chicos aceptaron.

El científico les guio por todo el edificio, explicando la historia de cada fósil que se encontraban, hasta llegar al fósil que los miembros disfrazados del Team Rocket 2.0 habían intentado robar. El científico empezó a explicar:

-Este es el fósil hada, se estima que tiene unos ochocientos millones de años. No tenemos mucha información acerca de él, pero según unos estudios recientes, se dice que proviene de un pokémon tipo hada de nombre Blairy. Solo hemos encontrado tres fósiles de este antiguo y misterioso pokémon.

Los chicos se impresionaron, mientras el niño disfrazado susurró al oído de su compañera:

-Ese es el que nos pidió la pesada de la jefa, ¿No?

\- Sí, es el que dice la bruja – susurró la niña.

-Sí, es tal y como dijo que se llamaba- respondió al chico.

El científico se percató de los murmullos de los niños y les preguntó:

-¿Tenéis alguna duda, chicos?

Los niños se pusieron nerviosos de nuevo, no sabían que decir. No obstante, Ash se les adelantó de nuevo y comentó:

-Seguro que les encantaría ver el pokémon en carne y hueso, a mí también. ¿Tenéis alguno en forma de "no-piedra"?

El hombre, ligeramente molesto por la ignorancia del joven, le propinó un coscorrón y exclamó:

-¡Habla con propiedad, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para emplear un vocabulario más específico!

-¿Y qué digo? ¿Qué esté desfosilizado?- respondió con una pregunta Ash.

\- Por ejemplo… - contestó el científico entornando la mirada.

Los niños, aprovechando la distracción, cogieron el fósil a hurtadillas e intentaron huir, pero Brock se dio cuenta y fue tras ellos.

Brock acorraló a los chicos y les preguntó:

-Vosotros sois Jimmy y Jenny ¿No es cierto?

Los chicos empezaron a reír mientras se quitaban el disfraz y comenzaban a recitar su lema:

" _Para destruir el orden mundial,_

 _Para hacernos con el control global,_

 _El TeamRocket 2.0, una versión estelar,_

 _Que se prepara para deslumbrar._

 _¡Jimmy! ¡Jenny!_

 _El TeamRocket despega a una velocidad sin igual._

 _Os rindáis o no, no tendremos piedad._

De repente un Persian se avalanzó sobre Brock mientras decía:

-El elegante persian os da su aprobación (perrr)

Entonces los los miembros del nuevo Team Rocket se dieron a la fuga al tiempo que Brock se levantaba lo más rápidamente posible para seguirlos. Ash y el científico también se dispusieron a ir tras ellos.

Cuándo Ash, Brock y el científico consiguieron llegar a la salida, vieron como los jóvenes miembros del TeamRocket 2.0 se encontraban dentro de un gigantesco robot con forma de Gengar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, estoy seguro que quieren destruir el museo y llevarse el fósil – afirmó Ash con decisión.

Brock sacó a Holycorn y Ash a Beautyeon, los dos decidieron probar la última combinación empleada en la batalla del Bosque Verde.

Beautyeon corrió a lomos de Holycorn acercándose a la base del robot, mientras Beautyeon usaba Disparo Demora para atar sus piernas. El robot cayó al suelo y, acto seguido, Ash y Brock chocaron la mano.

Los niños empezaron a reír mientras el robot se volvía a levantar

-¿Creíais que ese truco os iba a funcionar de nuevo? – preguntó Jenny.

Brock se dio cuenta de que Holycorn estaba muy cansado, por lo que le pidió que regresara a la Pokéball. Ash hizo lo mismo con su Beautyon.

-Tenemos que pensar en otra estrategia- dijo Brock pensativo.

-Saca a Dralyx, se me ha ocurrido un plan- respodio Ash confiado.

Entonces Brock sacó de su Pokéball a Dralyx y Ash a Blastoise mientras susurraba al oído de su compañero la estrategia a seguir.

Los niños, extrañados de que no reaccionasen, se acercaron al edificio y comenzaron a destruirlo. Jimmy comentó sonriente:

-Son demasiado débiles, la última vez simplemente tuvieron suerte.

Súbitamente, un impacto les tomó por sorpresa, se trataba de la cola férrea de Dralyx. El fuerte golpe había aflojado varios tornillos que sostenían una placa de acero, por lo que quedaron al descubierto algunos cables internos del Gengar robótico. Blastoise usó Hidrobomba en ellos y, como consecuencia, el robot explotó a causa de un cortocircuito. Los niños y el Persian cayeron al suelo. Jimmy y Jenny exclamaron al unísono:

-¡Habéis estropeado el robot pero seguimos teniendo el fósil!

Acto seguido salieron corriendo y poniendo caras de burla pero se chocaron contra un hombre. Aquel hombre era el científico que había realizado la visita al museo.

Éste recogió el fósil del suelo y miró de forma siniestra a los niños. Entonces agarró a Jenny y Jimmy y les empezó a golpear en el culo como castigo. Los chicos comenzaron llorar.

El hombre se acercó a Brock y Ash manteniendo su siniestra mirada. Los chicos se asustaron pero el científico levantó la cabeza y les miró sonriente.

-Gracias, habéis salvado el museo. Os entregaré el fósil de Blairy. Cuidadlo bien – dijo el científico.

Los chicos se emocionaron, a Ash se le escapó su típica muletilla y ambos chocaron las manos.

-Pero antes tenéis que limpiar ese destrozo- afirmó el científico mientras les daba una escoba y un recogedor.

A los chicos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar y, tras un profundo suspiro, cogieron los utensilios y comenzaron a limpiar.

Cuando terminaron ya era de noche, así que el hombre les invitó a pasar la noche en su casa. Antes de acostarse, les explicó que para revivir el fósil tenían que visitar a Bill, que se encontraba pasando Ciudad Celeste.

De esta forma, los jóvenes entrenadores finalizaron su visita a Ciudad Plateada pensando en partir a la mañana siguiente hacia Ciudad Celeste.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en una mansión que no aparecía en los mapas oficiales de Kanto, una dulce y sensual voz recibía una llamada de teléfono:

-¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis noticias de mi querido, querido amorcito Ash? – preguntó la misteriosa voz.

-No, mi señora. Hemos vuelto a fracasar. Nos distrajeron las súper ofertas de ropa de Ciudad Plateada y… - respondió con temor una de sus subordinadas.

-¡Sois unas inútiles! – Exclamó la voz-. Definitivamente no pueden dejarse los asuntos importantes en manos de incompetentes como vosotras ¡Traedme el arma definitiva!

-Pero mi señora, ¿Es realmente necesario? – preguntó alterada su subordinada.

-Vuestra incompetencia nos ha llevado a esto – respondió seria la voz.

-A sus órdenes, señora – dijo la subordinada.


	4. La jefa mojabragas

**Capítulo 4** :

De camino a Ciudad Celeste nuestros amigos se encontraron con que la entrada al Monte Moon estaba cerrada. Al parecer, se estaba llevando a cabo una investigación por parte de una empresa privada y tendrían que sobrevolarlo. Por suerte, cerca de la entrada al Monte Moon había una estación de vuelo.

Dos agentes Marios vendían los tickets en una caseta y a su lado esperaban tres pidgeots con una banda en la que podía leerse "Kanto's goverment". Los chicos compraron un ticket y subieron a lomos de dos orgullosos Pidgeots.

Desde las alturas podían ver como se extendía Kanto limitado por el mar. Desde la torre pokemon de Ciudad Lavanda hasta los ferris saliendo de ciudad Carmín con destino a las islas Naranjas.

Una vez en la ciudad, Ash quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de nuevas casas y comercios, la urbe había cambiado sobremanera desde la última vez que la visitaron.

\- ¡Vaya!¡Cómo ha cambiado esto! – exclamó Ash.

\- No esperarías que siguiese como la última vez que viniste ¿No? Han pasado ya unos años – dijo Brock manteniendo una sonrisa nostálgica.

Una vez en el centro de la ciudad, los dos entrenadores pretendían visitar a su vieja amiga, motivo por el que se dirigieron directamente al gimnasio Celeste.

-¿Cómo estará Misty ahora? ¿Habrá cambiado o seguirá siendo la "vacaburra pecho plano" de siempre? – preguntó entre risas Ash.

\- Pues la verdad es que no la veo desde hace bastante, ya que ahora le pide ayuda a Tracey porque vive más cerca. Pero a veces hablo con ella por teléfono– respondió Brock.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se encontraron con que estaba vacío y decidieron esperar a que alguien apareciera. Un rato después se presentó un chico en bañador que parecía tener unos años más que ellos. Este les preguntó:

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Vais a retar a la súper-mega-ultra sexy y apuesta Misty?

-Esto… No... Nosotros... – intentó responder Brock sin éxito mientras el desconocido los arrastró hasta la piscina del gimnasio.

Misty se encontraba nadando en la piscina junto a su fiel compañero Starshe. Al ver que dos de ellos eran Ash y Brock se quedó bastante impresionada.

Ash sacó la idex para identificar al pokémon: _Starshe, evolución de Starme, Pokémon acuático. Cuando los marineros o pescadores naufragan en el mar, los guía hacia la costa._

El misterioso chico se dirigió entonces a Misty y exclamó entusiasmado:

-¡Misty-Swan, te he encontrado nuevos rivales!

Misty se quedó muy extrañada y salió de la piscina. Mientras salía, a los ojos de Ash y Brock, brillaba como una chica de revista.

-¡¿Qué estáis mirando?! – gritó Misty enfadada percatándose de los sucios pensamientos de sus dos amigos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – respondió Ash con su dulce sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

Esta vez él era mucho más alto. Misty notó un ligero mariposeo en el estómago.

-Ash, espero que te guste volar – dijo la líder de gimnasio manteniendo una extraña mueca.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió con otra pregunta Ash.

Acto seguido, Misty propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Ash en la barbilla. Éste quedó con la cabeza pegada al techo.

-Vuela, vuela muy alto… – cantaba Ash en referencia a una escena de la popular película "poketanic".

-¡A ver si te atreves a volver a tocarme! ¡Pervertido! – exclamó Misty enfadada y ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡Eso, no vuelvas a tocar a mi princesa! –gritó el nadador.

-¡Tú cállate que eres peor, Matt! – respondió la pelirroja clavándolo en el suelo con otro de sus potentes puñetazos.

Brock prefirió saludar a Misty únicamente con la mano por miedo a correr la misma suerte que Ash y Matt. La pelirroja le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, un globo aerostático con forma de Jigglypuff tripulado por cuatro flamantes chicas se aproximaba a la ciudad. Al aterrizar, la primera en bajar fue una joven morena vestida con un apretado bikini fuccia y unas botas de tacón negras. Se encontraba armada con la "Kawaii Ganga", un potente lanza granadas.

Poco después de bajar del globo, presa de la ira, la chica comenzó a atacar la ciudad en busca de Ash. Del cañón no dejaban de salir montones de peluches que explotaban al impactar contra sus objetivos.

Los habitantes de Ciudad Celeste huían despavoridos de las bombas-peluche, había cundido el pánico en la ciudad. Los pocos agentes Mario disponibles y sus Growlithe no eran capaces de controlar la situación y garantizar una evacuación segura.

Los chicos, al escuchar explosiones en el exterior, salieron para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Se percataron de que una chica de cabello negro estaba atacando la ciudad.

-¿Dónde está mi querido Ashy, donde lo escondéis? – preguntó a dos pobres ancianos.

-No… Nosotros no conocemos a nadie que se llame así – respondieron asustados.

-¡No mintáis! ¿Dónde lo escondéis? – insistió cogiendo al anciano del cuello de la camiseta.

Misty se acercó con decisión a aquella joven y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué destruyes mi ciudad? ¿Qué pretendes maltratando a tanta gente inocente?

\- ¡Tú cállate! Aquí la que hago las preguntas soy yo – sentenció sin prestar más atención a Misty.- ¿Dónde está mi amorcito? ¡Ash, sal! Lo único que quiero es que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo ¿Tan egoísta es?

-Ah, que sólo es eso… Espera, te lo traigo – contestó Misty.

La líder de gimnasio fue corriendo hacia el grupo y arrastró a Ash hasta aquella joven.

-Toma, aquí lo tienes. Ahora vete – afirmó Misty.

-¡Eh Misty, qué significa esto! ¡¿Qué quiere de mí esta mujer?! - exclamó Ash.

-No te preocupes cariño, no te haré nada que no quieras. Bueno, si lo haré pero ese no es el tema ahora – respondió la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ash. Comenzó a gritar y a patalear pidiendo que le soltara.

Misty entendió que Ash lo estaba pasando mal y decidió sacar a su Pokémon Starshe.

-No, en serio. Nadie ataca mi ciudad y se va de rositas – aseguró la peliroja.

-Tía, más te vale huir porque mi "Kawaii Ganga" hará "kawaiipedazos" a tu querido pokémon – afirmó su contricante.

-Eso ya lo veremos – contestó Misty decidida.

La mujer comenzó a lanzar peluches-bomba con su lanza granadas al pokémon de la líder del gimnasio.

-¡Starshe, esquívalo! – ordenó Misty.

Starshe esquivó el primer ataque y lanzó a la chica "Hidrobomba".

\- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a mojarme?! ¡A mí! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta mi maquillaje? ¡Qué cosas digo! ¿Cómo lo va a saber alguien cutre como tú? – gritaba furiosa mientras lanzaba otro de sus ataques con su lanza granadas, esta vez dirigidos a Misty.

Starshe se puso frente a la pelirroja para protegerla y recibió el ataque de lleno.

\- ¡Starshe! ¿Por qué? –dijo Misty entristecida al tiempo que abrazaba a su pokémon.

Starshe quedó aturdida y Misty decidió ir directamente a por su contrincante. La morena salió corriendo mientras disparaba. Misty esquivaba los ataques a la vez que la perseguía.

Como la mujer armada no conocía demasiado la ciudad, entró en un callejón sin salida. Misty le cortó el paso y le dijo en tono de burla:

-Vaya, parece que la princesita ha caído en la trampa.

-¿A quién llamas princesita? ¿Te crees que te entregaré a Ash tan fácilmente? – preguntó la chica.

\- Me importa poco que te quieras llevar a Ash, lo que de verdad me importa es que hayas destruido mi ciudad. Pero si me lo entregas será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro – aseguró Misty.

¡Jamás! – respondió la joven disparando una vez más a la pelirroja.

En ese momento Starshe apareció frente a Misty y contraatacó devolviéndole a la morena su propio ataque con el doble de potencia gracias a la técnica "Reflejo". A Ash también le alcanzó el ataque, pues continuaba en brazos de su captora.

-¡Eh oye, que yo no he hecho nada! – refunfuñó Ash.

Entonces apareció también Pikachu, y junto a Starshe, remataron con un ataque combinado de agua y electricidad. De nuevo el ataque afectó también a Ash que terminó con el pelo al estilo afro y enteramente empapado. Ambos pokémon y Misty comenzaron a reírse de la situación en la que Ash se encontraba.

-¡Habéis destrozado mi precioso look! ¡A mí nadie me estropea el alisado japonés y vive para contarlo! Lo pagarás niñata pelirroja – aseguró la joven.

\- ¡Eh, un momento princesita! Dinos tu nombre – ordenó Misty.

\- I'm Daisy Doggie, bitches! – contestó mientras realizaba el símbolo de "loser" colocando los dedos en forma de L en la frente.

En ese preciso instante, el globo en forma de Jigglypuff bajó del cielo y tres chicas recogieron a su jefa.

Los pokémon ayudaron a subir a Ash a las espaldas de Misty.

-¿Tanto músculo para qué? Si al final te tengo que salvar yo… - dijo Misty sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Es cierto, no me hace falta sudar ni una gota si tengo a una vacaburra como tu a mi lado- dijo el chico sonriendo.

La pelirroja, enfadada, lanzó a Ash contra la pared. Seguidamente, aparecieron Brock y Matt preguntando qué había pasado. Se percataron de que Misty había salvado a Ash pero que éste había resultado herido.

-¡Esa es mi hermosa y fuerte Misty-swan! – exclamó Matt abrazando a la chica.

Misty le respondió lanzándole contra pared de una patada junto a Ash.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Brock – afirmó la líder de gimnasio.

-Esto... Tendremos que llevarlos al hospital ¿No? – preguntó Brock asustado.

-Puede que tengas razón… - respondió la pelirroja mirando de reojo a sus dos víctimas.

Ambos ayudaron a sus amigos a llegar al Centro pokémon. Una vez allí fueron atendidos enseguida por un atractivo enfermero Joe:

-Yo he sufrido un ataque combinado de electricidad y agua – comentó Ash pesaroso.

-¿Y a éste? ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó el enfermero señalando a Matt.

-¡Ah, éste viene de mi parte! – dijo Misty mientras sacaba la lengua amistosamente y se tocaba el moflete con el dedo índice.

Brock y Misty permanecieron en la sala de espera en silencio.

-Oye Misty... ¿Y si vuelves a viajar con nosotros? – preguntó Brock a la chica.

Misty se impresionó con las palabras de Brock y respondió:

-¿Y a donde os dirigís?

-Vamos a ir a la Isla Neoball – afirmó Brock.

-¡¿Qué, en serio?! Yo tenía pensado ir pero no me atrevía a viajar sola. Estoy convencida de que me aburriría por el camino – respondió Misty.

-¿Entonces qué tal si viajas con nosotros? – preguntó de nuevo Brock.

-¡Eso está hecho! ¡Por los viejos tiempos! – exclamó la líder de gimnasio.

Poco después, al escuchar la conversación entre Brock y Misty, Ash salió emocionado de la habitación en ropa interior. Se disponía a abrazar a su vieja amiga por decidirse a acompañarlos.

-¡Sugoi, Misty! volvemos a viajar juntos – gritó Ash mientras lucía una dulce sonrisa.

\- Ash… ¿Me… Estás abrazando en ropa interior? – preguntó Misty cabizbaja y profundamente seria.

\- Ups… - afirmó Ash realmente preocupado.

No le dio tiempo a decir más, pues Misty le propinó una patada en el estómago estampándolo contra la pared.

¡Haz el favor de vestirte! – gritó Misty ruborizada.

Después salió Matt de la habitación, también en calzoncillos y exclamando con estrellas en los ojos:

-¡Pues yo iré donde vaya mi Misty-swan!

\- ¡¿Es que… Estamos en un desfile de ropa interior y no me he enterado?! – preguntó Misty colérica mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos.

Acto seguido, lanzó a Matt contra la misma pared dónde continuaba incosciente Ash, en esta ocasión a través de un fuerte puñetazo.

\- ¡Qué os vistáis de una vez! ¡No podéis ir por ahí en ropa interior! – gritó furiosa Misty –. Brock, espero que tú no hagas lo mismo .

\- ¡Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza! – contestó Brock asustado mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

La chica se calmó.

Después de aquella loca escena, Misty se acercó al gimnasio para informar a sus hermanas el fin de sus vacaciones ya que ella se irá de viaje una temporada.

La ciudad volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Los agentes Marios habían acordonado la zona y varios camiones de bomberos con Blastoises se encontraban apagando las últimas ascuas.

Misty entró en el gimnasio y comunicó su decisión a sus hermanas.

-¡No puede ser… Lily iba a ir de compras, Daisy tenía una cita con Tracey y yo me voy al Spa- dijo Violet.

-Pues tendréis que cancelar vuestros planes. He estado durante ocho años dedicándome en cuerpo y alma al liderazgo de este gimnasio. Ya es hora de que me tome un descanso- replicó Misty.

\- Permíteme cambiar de tema un momento. Antes he visto al chico aquel con el que solía viajar cuándo tenía diez años y ahora está muy guapo – aseguró Lily.

-Seguro que le gusta y por eso quiere irse con él – le susurró Daisy a sus dos hermanas menores.

–Claro, por eso dejo de ser tan marimacho. Estaba esperando a que él volviera – susurró Lily.

Misty escuchó las palabras de sus hermanas y comenzó a mirarlas de manera siniestra. Acto seguido, empezó a crujir sus puños. Asustadas, las hermanas aceptaron volver al liderazgo del gimnasio y dejar que Misty se fuera de viaje.

Mientras tanto, cuatro chicas sobrevolaban la ruta 5 en su globo en forma de Jigglypuff.

-¡Vosotras habéis tenido la culpa de todo! ¡No llegasteis a tiempo, cuándo tenía a mi Ashy entre los brazos! – exclamó Daisy Doggie.

-Lo siento, señora… no nos maquillaremos durante una semana - respondieron al unísono sus subordinadas.

\- No hace falta que seáis tan severas… Pero la próxima vez, no podéis permitiros fallar – contestó rotunda Daisy –. Mañana a primera hora tendréis que seguir a esos cutres y a mi quesito saladito!

-Si señora… ¡Gracias por su piedad señora! – exclamaron al unísono.

Esta noche nuestros entrenadores pasarán la noche en el Centro Pokémon con el fin de coger fuerzas para las aventuras que les esperan en su camino hacia la isla Neoball.


	5. Héroes

**Capítulo 5** :

Ash, Brok, Misty y Matt se dirigían camino a casa de Bill cuando, a lo lejos, vieron un gran edificio con la fachada repleta de dibujos infantiles de distintos pokémon, parecía tratarse de una guardería. Los tres muchachos decidieron acercarse.

Al mismo tiempo un globo con forma de Jigglypuff les seguía desde el cielo. En él viajaban tres mojabragas.

-Esta vez no se nos escapará, lo juro por mi nueva manicura _"kawaii desu" -_ dijo una de las chicas. - ¿Preparadas para saltar?

Las tres chicas saltaron del globo al más puro estilo ninja, dejando ondear sus minifaldas al viento, y se escondieron tras una de las paredes del edificio.

Los entrenadores, por su parte, decidieron entrar.

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó Brock.

Acto seguido, apareció un chansey con una bata blanca y grandes gafas.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos! No suele haber visita por aquí, pero adelante – dijo el chansey en tono amable.

-¡Ah! ¡UN CHANSEY QUE HABLA! – gritó asustado Ash mientras corría en círculos. A los pocos segundos terminó estampado contra la pared.

Pikachu se puso la mano en la frente mientras murmuraba en señal de resignación:

-Pika, pika…

-¡Como si nunca hubieras visto un Pokémon hablar! – respondió Misty molesta por la estupidez de su compañero.- Ahora pensarán que todos somos iguales de idiotas que tu por ir contigo.

A los pocos segundos, la pelirroja propinó a Ash una patada con la que hundió su cabeza en el suelo.

Matt también estaba asustado por ver a un chansey hablar, tanto que se escondió tras Misty. Acto seguido la pelirroja le hizo una llave de judo al chico y éste quedó estampado contra el suelo junto a Ash.

-Espero que dejéis de avergonzarme.- dijo Misty ya en un tono más calmado.-Ash, ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de Meowth? Él también hablaba.

Entonces chansey, un poco incómoda por la escena que acababa de presenciar, les dijo:

Si queréis podéis pasar y enseñar vuestros Pokémon a los niños. Estoy segura de que les hará mucha ilusión.

Los chicos aceptaron y siguieron al pokémon.

-Niños, hoy tenemos visita ¡Se trata ni más ni menos que unos entrenadores Pokémon! – exclamó Chansey a los niños.

Los pequeños fueron corriendo hacia los chicos y los rodearon por completo. Los niños parecían no tener más de cinco años y todos ellos vestían "kigurumi" con capucha de diferentes Pokémon.

¡Enséñame tus Pokémon! – gritaba uno

¡Quiero jugar con un Pokémon – insistía otro

¿¡Sois entrenadores Pokémon de verdad!? – preguntaba un tercero superponiéndose.

Uno de ellos, el que vestía un "kigurumi" de chansey, estaba sentado en el tobogán completamente solo. Matt se percató y se acercó para ver que le ocurría.

-Oye chico, ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? – preguntó el entrenador pokémon.

-¡Déjame! ¡A mí me gusta estar solo! – exclamó el niño mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla.

Acto seguido salió corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa!? – exclamó Matt mientras cogía al niño por la capucha.

El chico empezó a llorar mientras insistía en que lo soltase.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a cogerme! – exclamaba el niño.

Matt soltó al niño y éste aprovechó para escaparse por un hueco de la valla. El entrenador salió tras él.

Cuando consiguió atraparlo, ambos se percataron de que se habían perdido y el chico empezó a llorar de nuevo. Matt intentó tranquilizarlo dándole unos dulces que tenía guardados en su mochila.

Ya más calmado y estando de morros, el niño preguntó a Matt:

-¿Se puede saber por qué quieres ayudarme?

A lo que el joven respondió sonriendo y de rodillas para estar a su altura:

-Porque me pareces un niño divertido.

El chico miró impresionado a Matt, era la primera vez que alguien decía que era divertido. Lo que provocó que volviese a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿He dicho algo malo? - Preguntó Matt.- Deberíamos empezar por el principio ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Chan-Shin- dijo el niño secándose las lágrimas.

-Chan-Shin, me gustaría saber porqué te quedaste solo y luego huiste de mí – respondió Matt.

-Po… Porque todos me odian allí. Hago siempre travesuras y la chansey gorda me castiga y entonces todos se ríen de mí – respondió el niño.

Al muchacho le resultaron familiares esas palabras.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando tenía tu edad, yo también era así. Nadie me entendía e incluso llegué a pensar que jamás encontraría a alguien que lo hiciese. Pero un día conocí a una chica que creyó en mí y que me dijo que podría lograr todo lo que me propusiera. Pude cambiar gracias a ella. Cuando era pequeño yo también me metía siempre en líos, no tenía ningún amigo y mis compañeros siempre se reían de mí.

Chan-shin escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de Matt. Éste, por su parte, continuó con el relato:

-Resulta que una chica, discretamente, me observaba y seguía todos mis pasos. Un día empecé a pelear con unos niños y no pude contra ellos porque me superaban en número. Cuándo creía que no aguantaría más, apareció ella para defenderme. Les pegó una verdadera paliza, ella sola, y luego me preguntó si estaba bien, con aquella sonrisa... Tenía dos años menos que yo, pero desde aquel día, nos hicimos inseparables, aunque ella siempre tenía que preocuparse por mí ya que era muy problemático.

-¿Qué pasó luego? – preguntó Chan-shin expectante.

-Lo que sentía por ella se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Sentía que tenía que protegerla pero en el fondo sabía que era ella la que me protegía a mí, al final estaba a gusto con mi vida. Pero poco después, me tuve que ir con mis padres a vivir a Sinnoh. En aquel momento, al despedirnos, le juré que cuando volviese sería yo quien le cuidase.

-¿Y lo hiciste? – pregunto el niño con impaciencia por oír el desenlace.

-Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad volví a Kanto para ayudarla a llevar el gimnasio Celeste. Actualmente, sigo sin poder ser yo quien la cuide a ella, pero me reconforta saber que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas – afirmó con los ojos brillosos.- Así que ya sabes, alguien te hará sentir especial, más pronto que tarde. Hasta entonces tienes que creer en ti mismo.

El chico no había comprendido mucho pero entendió que quizás entre sus compañeros había alguien a quien mereciese la pena esforzarse en conocer.

-Bueno, ¿Volvemos a la guardería? – preguntó Matt.

Chan-Shin asintió con la cabeza y cogió a Matt de la mano. Ambos volvieron a la guardería donde se encontraron con una sorpresa, el grupo de las mojabragas había cogido como rehenes a los niños para intercambiarlos por Ash.

-Os juro por mis Manolo Blahnik que me dais al quesito saladito o no respondo ¿Eh? ¡No respondo! – afirmó histérica una de las mojabragas.

El nadador, sin perder un segundo, sacó a su Starhe.

Ash, que no había visto nunca a este pokemon, sacó su idex para identificarlo. Del aparato surgió una voz robótica: _"Starhe, pokémon acuático y evolución masculina de Starme. Cuando se enfurece, crea fuertes ciclones que hacen naufragar a los marineros"._

El nadador le ordenó a su Pokémon que realizase el ataque "hidrobomba". Las rubias quedaron totalmente empapadas, con la ropa algo trasparente y todo el maquillaje corrido.

-¿Crees que esto nos parará? ¡Nos encanta el día de la camiseta mojada!- gritó una de ellas mientras sacaba a un Jigglypuff al campo de batalla-. Ahora te las verás conmigo ¡Jigglypuff, canto!

El pokémon rosado comenzó a cantar una melodía que adormeció a todos los presentes incluída su entrenadora. Por su parte, Chan-Shin había conseguido taparse los oídos antes de que comenzase a cantar.

El pequeño se dio cuenta de que el Jigglypuff estaba dibujando en las caras de todos los presentes y quiso enfrentarse a él, tenía que creer en sí mismo y proteger a sus compañeros.

El Jigglypuff intentó alcanzarlo con doble-bofetón pero el niño lo esquivó y consiguió agarrarle de la pata. Comenzó entonces a girar sobre sí mismo para ganar impulso hasta soltarlo. Cuando consiguió el suficiente impulso lo soltó.

-¿Jigglypuf? – preguntaba el pokémon al tiempo que se alejaba por los aires.

Se transformó en un destello en el infinito.

Acto seguido, ató a las tres chicas para que al despertar no pudieran escaparse.

En unos instantes, todos despertaron y se dieron cuenta del trabajo que había hecho el pequeño Chan-shin mientras ellos estaban bajo el efecto del canto de Jiglypuff. El niño cayó rendido al suelo del esfuerzo.

Matt se sintió orgulloso de él e intentó despertarlo.

A los pocos segundos despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de todos sus compañeros. Una chica se acercó vergonzosa y le regaló una flor que había cogido del césped. Chan-shin estaba realmente feliz, al fín sus compañeros le habían aceptado. El nadador dejó a los niños solos y estos comenzaron a jugar juntos, todos querían estar junto a su nuevo héroe.

La profesora chansey, impresionada, agradeció a Matt el trabajo que había hecho con Chan-shin.

Poco tiempo después los chicos decidieron seguir su viaje, mientras los niños y chansey se despedían de ellos a lo lejos. Su próximo objetivo sería visitar la Casa del Mar, hogar de Bill.

Mientras tanto, totalmente a oscuras, las mojabragas se retorcían en un saco medio roto de la ruta 25.

-¡Ayuda, que alguien nos ayude por favor! – exclamaba una de ellas desesperada.

Pero nadie acudía a socorrerlas. Poco después apareció un Ursaring de entre las sombras.

Las tres chicas gritaron al verlo, pero el pokémon las recogió delicadamente y las llevó a la cueva donde vivía con su familia.

-Chicas… Esto… Es mejor no negarles nada, tienen muy mala pinta.

-No te preocupes, mañana antes del amanecer saldremos de aquí aunque sea a rastras. Si las rebajas no pudieron con nosotras, esto tampoco lo hará- respondió otra de ellas con determinación mientras uno de los Usaring, que parecía haberse enamorado de ella, la abrazaba insistentemente.

Las tres jóvenes gritaron a la par:

¡Las mojabragas perdidas de nuevo! ¡Oh seh!

Por otra parte y no muy lejos de allí, el Jigglypuff de la mojabragas, malherido y desorientado caminaba hacia ninguna parte en por la orilla de un río. Tenía mucha hambre y comenzaba a tener frío… Pero eso es sin duda otra historia.


	6. Los dioses de luz y sombra

Capítulo 6:

Tras la visita a la guardería pokémon nuestros amigos se dirigieron a la Casa del Mar de Bill, lugar donde residía el famoso investigador pokémon.

En el horizonte se extendía una hermosa playa donde pararon a descansar. Era demasiado tarde para seguir caminando y decidieron acampar.

-Bueno, hay que buscar leña para encender un fuego, parece que va a ser una noche fría – dijo Brock.

-¡Yo voy con Misty-Chwan! – exclamó Matt.

En ese preciso instante, el nadador agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y se la llevó en volandas mientras ella insistía en que la soltara. Ash frunció el ceño y comentó en voz baja:

-Menuda forma de tratar a una chica…

-¿Es que acaso estás celoso? – respondió Brock con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡E-e-eh que dices, n-no tengo nada que envidiarle a ese tío! – gritó nervioso Ash.

Mientras tanto, Matt y Misty se perdían en la inmensidad de una arboleda cercana. Matt aprovechó para coger a Misty de la mano, ella se asustó y dio un respingo.

-Tranquila, sólo te he agarrado la mano para no perdernos.

\- ¡No hace falta que me des la mano para que no pierda! ¡¿Tengo más de cinco años, Sabes?!– exclamó Misty.

Matt se colocó frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces Matt? Me estás asustando – aseguró la peliroja.

\- Misty ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? – preguntó el nadador.

\- Esto…pues no… - respondió la chica algo confusa.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Misty, Matt decidió sorprenderla con un tierno beso en los labios. Misty apartó bruscamente al que consideraba su mejor amigo y echó a correr.

La entrenadora se adentró en lo más profundo de la arboleda. El chico comenzó seguirla pero no logró alcanzarla. Tras unos minutos corriendo sin ver señales de Misty, Matt decidió recoger los troncos y volver a la playa a esperarla.

Al llegar a la acampada, Ash y Brock se percataron de que Matt volvía solo. Cuando se acercó a ellos Ash le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Misty?

-En el bosque... – respondió Matt notablemente decaído.

A Ash no le hizo ninguna gracia esa respuesta y, repentinamente, agarró a Matt del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?! – exclamó Ash.

-Pensé que necesitaba estarlo… - respondió Matt sin saber de qué forma reaccionar.

Ash soltó al nadador y salió corriendo a por Misty. Estuvo buscándola aproximadamente una hora hasta que, al fin, escuchó el llanto de una chica y supo que la había encontrado. Ash se acercó sin dudarlo y le preguntó manteniendo una dulce sonrisa:

-Misty ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella lo miró fijamente y se secó las lágrimas. El chico extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Estaba muy preocupado, no vuelvas a irte sola – dijo serio Ash.

\- ¿Tú preocupado? – preguntó Misty al tiempo que le propinaba una patada que le hizo volar unos metros.

-¡Vale, vale lo he entendido! Volvamos con los demás – dijo Ash con miedo de que la líder de gimnasio volviese a hacer gala de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Misty sonrió, y juntos encontraron el camino de vuelta gracias al humo provocado por la fogata de la acampada.

Al día siguiente, tras pasar una tranquila noche acompañados del vaivén de las olas, remprendieron su viaje y llegaron a la casa donde residía el científico. Matt parecía distante y decaído tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Además, el joven se sentía desplazado debido a que Brock, Ash y Misty estaban muy unidos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta de la Casa del Mar y llamaron al timbre. Una voz amable preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Somos Brock, Misty y Ash, ¿Nos recuerdas? – preguntó Ash.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Pasad amigos, pasad – respondió Bill.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron automáticamente. Las luces se encendieron y vieron a un magikarp gigante en el suelo.

Los chicos se asustaron pero pronto averiguaron que se trataba de Bill atrapado de nuevo en un disfraz, la cremallera se había atascado. Los entrenadores fueron a ayudarle a salir del disfraz.

-A ti no te conozco – dijo el científico a Matt mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Cierto! Me llamo Matt y ayudo a Misty con el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste – respondió Matt estrechándole la mano al científico.

Acto seguido, Bill les llevó a una sala donde había colocado dos grandes piedras con un texto escrito en ellas.

-Permitid que antes de nada os enseñe mi más preciado descubrimiento – dijo el pokemaníaco estado investigando estas dos paredes de roca extraídas de las profundidades del monte Moon y he descubierto que esconden una historia apasionante ¿Os interesaría escucharla?

Los chicos asintieron profundamente intrigados. Bill procedió a leer la historia:

"Miles de años atrás, la luz y la oscuridad se encontraban unidas para crear las tonalidades y variedad de colores con los que ahora vemos el mundo. Ambas deidades convivían en perfecta paz y harmonía. Las primeras tribus de humanos que poblaron el mundo en la antigüedad, reconocieron el poder de los pokémon de luz y de sombra y construyeron colosales y fastuosos templos para rendirles culto. Sin embargo, uno de los sacerdotes que oraba al pokémon de la sombra, obsesionado con su poder, comenzó a desear controlarlo. Para conseguirlo, el sacerdote envenenó la mente del pokémon de sombra contra su homólogo de luz. Largos años transcurrieron hasta que el pokémon oscuro sucumbió a las peligrosas palabras del que consideraba su más fiel compañero.

El pokémon de sombra, sumido en la demencia y controlado enteramente por el sacerdote, se dispuso a engullir toda la luz y abandonar al planeta a la más espesa oscuridad. El pokémon de luz decidió entonces enfrenarse a su más preciado amigo para salvar el mundo. Después de una feroz batalla que secó mares, fragmentó montañas y perforó la tierra, el pokémon de luz consiguió confinar bajo tierra a la oscuridad y arrebatarle sus poderes. Se dice que el cuerpo del pokémon de sombra se conserva aún bajo el Monte Moon"

Todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar la historia.

-¿Esta historia es real? – preguntó curiosa Misty.

-La única prueba que tenemos es que esta escritura es anterior al año 3300 del segundo descenso de Arceus– afirmó Bill.

-¿Es posible que el pokémon de sombra continúe cautivo bajo el monte Moon? – preguntó Brock notablemente preocupado.

-Es posible, sin embargo, una sociedad anónima ha comprado el monte Moon, ignoramos con qué propósito – respondió el científico.

Bill miró su reloj y recordó que había llegado la hora en la que tenía que llevar a cabo su prueba experimental diaria.

-Chicos, ¿Os acordáis de aquel pokémon que aparecía frente al faro y emitía un canto cargado de melancolía? – preguntó el científico.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! - exclamó Misty.

Los demás asintieron a excepción de Matt.

-También he realizado avances en cuanto a su lenguaje y he conseguido fabricar una máquina que emula sus sonidos. Mi hipótesis principal es que al poner en marcha la máquina y escuchar sonidos que le resulten familiares, decidirá acercarse al faro.

-"¡Sugoi!" ¡Siempre he querido saber de qué Pokémon se trataba! – exclamó entusiasmado Ash.

Los entrenadores salieron al balcón de la Casa del Mar y Bill puso en marcha la máquina.

Al mismo tiempo, en la orilla del acantilado, un submarino con forma de Gyarados salía a la superficie. En él se encontraban dos niños y un pokémon, se trataba de Jimmy, Jenny y Persian. Estaban escuchando a través de un transmisor la conversación que Bill mantenía con los chicos.

-¿Habéis oído bien? Van a atraer a un misterioso pokémon – dijo el peli-rosa.

-La jefa seguro que nos asciende si le obsequiamos con él – comentó entusiasmada Jenny.

-¡Vamos a capturarlo en cuanto se acerque "per"! – exclamó el persian.

-Qué bien hicimos en colocarles un transmisor sin que se dieran cuenta – exclamó Jenny entre risas.

Minutos después, los entrenadores y el científico vieron como una sombra se acercaba desde el horizonte. Parecía que el misterioso pokémon estaba respondiendo a la llamada. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de la casa, tropezó con una gran piedra marina.

-¡Dios mío, es un Pokémon enorme y además estúpido! – exclamó furiosa Jenny -. Es nuestra oportunidad para capturarlo. Jimmy, dispara la red electrificada.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Hazlo tú que llevas días vagueando! – protestó Jimmy desde el asiento.

-¡Qué vayas y punto, tienes que ser un caballero! – Gritó la peli-lila.

Jimmy se levantó a regañadientes, apretó un botón y del submarino salió disparado un torpedo que, en cuanto colisionó con su objetivo, lo envolvió con una red electrificada.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¡Necesita ayuda! – exclamó Ash.

Antes de que Ash pudiese sacar a su Pikachu, Misty sacó a Starshe para que fuera en auxilio del misterioso Pokémon.

-¡Starshe, utiliza cola férrea para liberarlo! – exclamó Misty.

Starshe realizó el ataque y liberó al misterioso pokémon.

Jenny abrió la escafandra.

-Esos malditos entrenadores entrometiéndose de nuevo en los planes del Team Rocket 2.0 – dijo furiosa Jenny.

-¡No los soporto "per"! – exclamó Persian

Jenny lanzó a su Sharpedo. El mega-collar de la chica comenzó a brillar al tiempo que el pokémon cambiaba a su forma mega-evolucionada.

-Mega-Sharpedo, utiliza pistola agua contra starshe – dijo Jenny.

-Starshe, contraataca con hidrobomba – dijo Misty.

Los ataques de los pokémon impactaron formando una onda de energía que levantó el oleaje.

-¡Starshe, hiperrayo! – ordenó Misty.

El atque de Starshe causó una explosión que lanzó por los aires al Team Rocket y a sus Pokémon.

-¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! – dijo en tono de burla Misty.

-Ahora incluso, hasta nos pisan los diálogos "per" – dijo Persian mientras desaparecía en la distancia.

-Bien hecho Starshe – dijo la líder de gimnasio acariciando a su pokémon.

Starshe regresó a la pokeball de Misty.

Ash, por su parte, sacó unos prismáticos para intentar divisar al pokemon y después, se los pasó a sus compañeros. Cuando todos vieron al pokémon, Ash dijo:

-Mirad, he dibujado al pokémon para tener un recuerdo ¿Qué os parece?

(puedes ver el dibujo copiando el link en el buscador: /p/FrpxTA )

-¡No se parece en nada! – Gritó Misty mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es una lástima, parece que no será hoy cuando averigüemos la identidad de este fascinante nuevo pokémon. Pero no pierdo la esperanza, pienso continuar con la investigación – dijo sonriente y lleno de esperanza Bill.

-Haces muy bien en seguir adelante pero promete que nos mantendrás informados – respondió Matt.

Los chicos se estaban despidiendo de Bill cuando este les dijo:

-En las próximas semanas continuaré con mis investigaciones en mi laboratorio de Ciudad Azafrán. Si pasáis por allí, hacedme una visita.

-Por supuesto, Bill. Estaremos encantados de hacerte una visita – contestó Ash.

Los entrenadores alejaban mientras se despedían de Bill con una sonrisa. Por el camino, Matt y Misty se quedaron atrás conversando. Estaba atardeciendo cuando Matt decidió decirle a Misty:

-Perdona mi arrebato del otro día, no estuvo bien que te robara aquel beso.

-No tiene importancia, es agua pasada – dijo Misty sonriente.

-Oye, Misty… tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Matt indeciso y avergonzado a partes iguales - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Matt, te considero un hermano. Una persona en la que puedo confiar y que ha estado siempre a mi lado, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos – respondió Misty.

-Misty, yo te veo más que como a una hermana…Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado para poder protegerte siempre – dijo decidido Matt.

-Matt, no puedo prometerte eso. Puedo prometerte que podrás confiar siempre en mí y que estaré contigo cuando lo necesites – contestó Misty mientras le cogía del brazo y le mostraba su sonrisa más sincera.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.

He hecho todo lo que he podido, ahora debo seguir hacia adelante pensando que puedo contar con ella y ella conmigo – pensó satisfecho el nadador.

De esta forma, los entrenadores continuaron su camino hacia la isla Neoball para participar en el sonado campeonato pokémon.


	7. Madame Dittó

**Capítulo 7** :

Después de la visita al faro de Bill, nuestros amigos se dirigen a ciudad Azafrán, la gran ciudad metropolitana de Kanto. Durante el camino, se encuentran con una edificación un tanto peculiar. A primera vista parecía un pub pokémon, pero al acercarse pudieron leer claramente "Madamme Dittó" en unos potentes neones.

Los chicos, llevados por la curiosidad, entraron para ver de qué lugar se trataba. A la derecha había una barra para servir bebidas y mesas atendidas por Aromatisses, donde pokémon y humanos podían refrescar sus gargantas. A la izquierda se alzaba un pequeño escenario con barras de stripteases, donde Dittos bailaban de manera sugerente, deslizándose hasta impactar contra el suelo, deformándose y volviendo a su forma original a los pocos segundos. Tanto pokémon como humanos disfrutaban del espectáculo. Las habitaciones VIP, donde poder contratar bailes privados con dittos, se encontraban al fondo del local.

Los dittos de la barra llevaban medias de rejilla, un top y los labios pintados de rojo. Conforme daban vueltas a la barra, llevaban a cabo un hipnótico baile del que era difícil apartar la vista.

De repente, una voz aguda les dio la Bienvenida. Al bajar la vista los entrenadores pokémon se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un Ditto maquillado, con un sugerente y ostentoso vestido, una boa y una boquilla de cigarro. Se trataba de Madamme Dittó.

-¡Ah, otro pokémon que habla! – gritó Matt asustado, interrumpiendo la conversación mientras se refugiaba tras a Misty.

Acto seguido, Misty le lanzó contra una de las columnas del local. Brock, por su parte, continuó con la conversación:

-¿Usted es la dueña del local?

-¡Pues claro jovencito, llevo muchos años en el negocio de salas de variedades y sé cómo manejar a clientes y trabajadores!

\- ¿Una sala de variedades… Pokémon? – preguntó extrañado Brock.

\- Cariño ¿A caso no has querido nunca un equipo táctico? – respondió con otra pregunta Madame dittó.

\- ¿Pero cómo un Ditto ha podido emprender un negocio? – preguntó asombrada Misty.

\- Un Ditto puede hacer muchas cosas – afirmó una voz a lo lejos.

En ese preciso instante, los presentes se voltearon y vieron una chica con aspecto malhumorado, cabello verde y ondulado, abundante maquillaje y un outfit de lo más agresivo. Al igual que Madamme Dittó, se encuentraba fumando un cigarro.

De repente, la joven esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Anda, viejos conocidos ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-¿Y tú… Eres? – preguntó pensativo Ash.

\- ¡¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí "cacho" melón?! – exclamó la muchacha, al tiempo que propinaba a Ash un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No, definitivamente no sé quién eres – contestó el chico, dolorido por el golpe.

-¡Soy Duplica, idiota! – Gritó la chica de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – replicó el muchacho.

-Nunca es suficiente contigo – afirmó Misty con un rostro de resignación.

-¡Vaya, parece que sigues siendo problemático con las chicas! – exclamó entre risas una voz de lo más familiar.

Se trataba de Gary Oak. Cuánto más se acercaba, más podían notarse sus intentos por reprimir sus carcajadas. No obstante, terminó por sucumbir a ellas.

La risa de Gary se contagió a todo el grupo exceptuando a Ash, que respondió indignado:

-¡¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?! ¡¿Acaso tengo Chimchars en la cara?!

-Los chimchar son mucho más inteligentes, te lo aseguro – afirmó Gary mientras guiñaba un ojo al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Súbitamente, todas las luces se apagaron y tan solo un foco iluminaba a un Ditto en el escenario. Éste comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una exótica melodía.

-¡Vamos, tomad asiento! ¡El espectáculo va a empezar! Estáis invitados a una ronda de bebidas– dijo Duplica.

Los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas y un Aromatisse les trajo los refrescos. El espectáculo empezó a atraer a todos los Pokémon presentes en la sala observando muy atentamente los conteneos del Ditto.

Los chicos estaban impresionados por el arte del Ditto, se trataba de un baile que atrapaba. Duplica, que ya estaba acostumbrada, les comentó:

-No creáis que sólo hay espectáculos para Pokémon. También hay otro espectáculo especial para los entrenadores que pasan por la ruta y necesitan descansar. Venid conmigo, os enseñaré el camerino.

Los entrenadores siguieron a Duplica, y juntos entraron en uno de los camerinos situados tras el escenario. Se trataba de un lugar bastante amplio repleto de todo tipo de lujos: sillones de hidromasaje, prendas de seda, perfumes, catering, así como pelucas y zapatos de todas las formas y colores.

-Hoy no hay ningún humano trabajando pero tengo delante de mí unos actores que pueden lograr un maravilloso espectáculo- afirmó Duplica.

Ash no entendió la indirecta y se puso a buscar a los actores por toda la sala: detrás de la puerta, bajo el escritorio, en las cajas de zapatos… La falta de perspicacia del chico hicieron perder los nervios a la pelirroja:

-¡¿Qué clase de serrín tienes metido en la cabeza, Ash?!

-A ver si ya que eres tan lista ¿Sabes tú dónde están los actores? – preguntó Ash.

-¡Dios, no te enteras de nada! Lo haces para fastidiar ¿Verdad?

-No, vacaburra – respondió el entrenador sacando la lengua Misty.

Misty se enfureció y hundió de un pisotón a Ash en el suelo dejando un considerable agujero.

Los presentes en la sala retrocedieron por miedo a sufrir el mismo destino que Ash pero la pelirroja ya se había calmado. Segundos después comentó:

-Duplica, ¿Has hecho alguna vez un espectáculo sólo de chicos?

-No, pero sería buena idea ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario?

Ninguno de los chicos levantó la mano. Debido a la negación unánime de todos los chicos, ella misma escogió a los representantes de manera forzosa:

\- Ash y Gary, vais a poneros esos disfraces y vais a salir a al escenario.

Ash, aún hundido en el agujero, farfulló algo indescifrable. Gary no puso ninguna pega aunque parecía estar tramando algo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a disfrazarse. Ash se vistió con un provocativo traje formado por unos ajustados boxers negros con una cola, orejas y manoplas de Pikachu. Gary se disfrazó con los mismos elementos, en su caso, pertenecientes a Eevee.

Poco después, salieron al escenario. Empezaron a bailar una canción lenta y sugerente en la barra. Gary tenía habilidad en sus movimientos mientras Ash se asemejaba a un Psyduck mareado.

Gary, para animar a Ash, decidió apretar uno de los cachetes de su culo. El azabache se asustó por la acción de su compañero. De nuevo, Gary le volvió a sorprender cogiéndole de la cintura y acercando sus labios al cuello de ash. No obstante, el baile fue interrumpido por las voces de tres individuos que intentaron arrojar a un saco a Maddame Dittó para secuestrar al pokémon.

-¡Oye, ese Ditto es mío! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? – gritó Duplica.

El trío intento huir pero fue en vano ya que el Bulbasur de Ash los atrapó con su látigo Cepa. Acto seguido, un gigantesco robot en forma de Nidoqueen arrancó el techo y recogió al trío de secuestradores. Seguidamente, los arrojó al interior del robot a través de una compuerta mecánica.

Se trataba del comando del Team Rocker 2.0 formado por Jenny, Jimmy y Persian.

Los clientes en el bar huyeron despavoridos en todas direcciones. Tan solo el grupo de entrenadores permaneció impasible.

-Menos mal que la bruja nos dijo que os vigiláramos, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo habríais fallado en un plan tan sencillo como éste – gritó Jenny.

-Bebé, no nos hacéis falta, siempre tenemos un plan b – respondió sereno uno secuestradores

El trío, que resultaron ser miebros travestis del Team Rocker 2.0, se dispuso a recitar su lema:

" _Para salvar al mundo de su cutre visión_

 _Para unir a todos los "okamas" bajo una misma función_

 _Para cegar al mundo con nuestro talento_

 _Te quedarás sin entrada si eres lento_

 _Marie, Marylin, Mary-Jane_

 _El trío del estilo despega para dar una lección de glamour_

 _Rendíos a la moda o preparaos para luchar_

 _Osea, hello"_

-¡Parece que el único requisito para entrar en el Team Rocket es tener un lema!- refunfuñó Misty llevándose la mano a la cara en señal de resignación.

\- ¡O sea, "hello"! Nuestro lema es el más divino de todos. ¡Os voy a dar la súper lección del día! – Gritó Mary- Jane.

Acto seguido, el robot apartó de una patada al Bulbasaur de ash, debilitándolo.

-¡Bulbasaur! – gritó Ash devolviendo al Pokémon a su Pokéball.

Entonces el Nidoqueen mecánico dio un manotazo al edificio llevándose por delante gran parte de la estructura.

El robot estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando, de repente, un Dralyx salió de los escombros y realizó placaje sobre la máquina. Ésta cayó al suelo.

Mientras el pokémon entretuvo al robot, los chicos, consiguieron escapar de entre los escombros por el hueco que dejó Dralyx.

Misty, aprovechó la confusión de la máquina y sacó a su Gyarados ordenándole realizar Furia Dragón pero el movimiento fue en vano, ya que habían preparado al robot para repeler casi todo tipo de ataques pokémon.

El nidoqueen mecánico se incorporó y lanzó una imitación de Hiperayo, debilitando a Dralyx y haciendo retroceder a los chicos.

-Dralyx, has hecho un buen trabajo –dijo Brock devolviéndolo a su respectiva Pokéball.

El robot intentó aplastar a Brock pero salió corriendo con tan mala suerte que acabó tropezando y torciéndose el tobillo.

Mientras todos gritaban su nombre asustados por que el robot aplastara al joven, una sombra lo recogió rápidamente. Se trataba del Greninja de Matt.

-Gracias Matt, gracias Greninja . Me habéis salvado la vida- agradeció Brock.

Recuperando la calma, los entrenadores comenzaron a pensar una estrategia para vencer al robot. A Matt se le ocurrió utilizar la fuerza bruta y romper la tapa de cableados, quemar el recubierto de los cables y finalmente, electrocutarlos con un ataque de tipo agua. Todo mientras un Pokémon se ocupara de distraer a los pilotos.

Brock sacó a Holycorn, ya que contaba con la velocidad suficiente como para confundir y distraer a sus rivales. De esta forma, cuando el Team Rocket 2.0 se centró en la velocidad de Holycorn para intentar alcanzarlo con sus ataques, Misty aprovechó para ordenarle a su Gyarados realizar Hiper Rayo y romper el recubrimiento con éxito.

En ese preciso instante, Gary sacó a su Arcanine y le ordenó morder los cables con Colmillo Ígneo, el plan parecía estar teniendo éxito. Sin embargo, la máquina dejó de prestar atención a Holycorn y comenzó a realizar fuertes sacudidas para que Arcanine saliera por los aires. Sin insistir demasiado, lo consiguieron. Gary corrió hacia Arcanine y le dio una hiperpoción, por lo que el Pokémon recobró todos sus PS.

Aunque Arcanine se había recuperado, era inútil seguir usando la misma estrategia ya que el Team Rocket 2.0 la había descubierto.

El investigador pokemon llevaba consigo todo tipo de curas para los Pokémon y decidió dar a Brock y a Ash un revivir para Dralyx y Bulbasaur.

En el transcurso de la frenética situación, a Matt se le ocurrió un nuevo plan. Ahora disponía de dos Pokémon en perfecto estado. El nadador comentó a sus compañeros la estrategia mientras esquivaban los ataques del nidoqueen mecánico.

El plan comenzaba con Bulbasaur, que utilizó látigo cepa de nuevo para retener al robot el mayor tiempo posible mientras el Gyarados de Misty y el Dralyx de Brock llevaban a cabo un ataque combinado de Hiperrayo y Tumba Roca.

El cristal tras el que los travestis pilotaban el robot se destruyó, y con él, los mandos de la máquina, dejando sin posibilidad de maniobrar a los delincuentes.

Acto seguido, el greninja de Matt lanzó Shurikens de agua al cableado de la máquina, provocando un cortocircuito. Finalmente, el robot explotó y los miembros del Team Rocket 2.0 salieron por los aires exclamando:

" _¡Las veneno despegan de nuevo!"_

Madamme Dittó también salió por los aires pero al colisionar contra el suelo quedó aplastada como si de una secreción nasal se tratase. Todos estallaron en risas. El Pokémon se indignó y murmuró algo que ninguno de los presentes llegó a comprender.

Acto seguido, llamaron a un enfermero Joe para tratar a los heridos.

Misty, Gary y Duplica tenían rozaduras algo profundas, Brock un tobillo torcido. Ash y Matt, por su parte, estaban totalmente cubiertos de heridas.

El enfermero Joe los llevó al hospital más cercano. Como Ash y Matt eran los que tenían heridas más graves, los llevaron a una habitación. Los demás, que no necesitaron mucho tratamiento, esperaron pacientemente el alta de ambos.

Cuándo el enfermero Joe terminó su trabajo, dejó a ambos en sus respectivas camillas para que descansaran.

Ash, que se aburría, pensó en la valía en batalla de su compañero y dijo sonriente:

-Eres un caradura pero un buen estratega al fin y al cabo.

-No esperaba oír eso de ti, Ash – respondió Matt ligeramente sonrojado.

De esta forma, Matt, que tenía cierto rencor hacia Ash, se percató de que era un compañero sincero y en quien se podía confiar. Acto seguido ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad.

Gary entró en la habitación donde estaban descansando los heridos, tenía malas noticias para ambos:

-Chicos, os voy a dar malas noticias. Vamos a tener que trabajar para Duplica una temporada: Hemos hecho trizas su local y hay que pagarlo, así que tendremos que volver a trabajar para ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cualquier cosa menos ponerme ese ridículo traje de Pikachu otra vez! – replicó Ash muy avergonzado.

-Venga Ash, no me digas que no te gustó mi interpretación. Lo hice tan bien que hasta parecía real- presumió Gary en tono de burla.

Ash recordó la escena en la que el castaño estuvo a punto de besar su cuello y se ruborizó tanto que, por una vez, deseaba que Misty le hundiera bajo tierra en uno de sus arrebatos.

Al ver la reacción del azabache, los otros dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse.

Nuestros héroes decidieron pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon para asegurarse de partir con las energías totalmente renovadas.


	8. Las nuevas promesas de Kanto

**Capítulo 8** :

Nuestros protagonistas, aún se sitúan en lo que era el "salón de variedades Maddame Dittó".

Mientras que Brock, Ash, Gary y Matt reconstruían el lugar mientras Maddame Dittó les supervisaba. Duplica, Misty y Pikachu se encontraban descansando en una hamaca refrescando sus gargantas.

A causa del calor, los chicos llevaban el torso al descubierto. Se podía observar que estaban completamente rociados de sudor.

-¿No son geniales las vistas? – dijo duplica sujetando sus gafas de sol.

\- Desde luego, ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Sol, refrescos y chicos sin camiseta – respondió Misty tomando un sorbo de su refresco – Sólo queda un poco de agua y sería mi paraíso

\- Pika Pika...- Contestó Pikachu mientras se aplanaba en la tumbona.

Los cuatro jóvenes, cansados por el bochorno, decidieron sacar a sus Pokémon para contar con su ayuda. Rato después, avanzaron de una manera considerable la velocidad a la que reconstruían el lugar. Justo entonces apareció un grupo de entrenadores de una edad próxima a los dieciséis años, dos de ellos fueron corriendo a saludar a Gary:

-¡Gary-San! – Gritó uno de ellos

-¡Amy, Shawn, Hanna, cuánto tiempo! – respondió Gary con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace Gary-Senpai trabajando en algo como esto? – preguntó Amy con el dedo índice en la barbilla

Gary decidió no responder a la niña, ya que no sabía cómo actuar a tal situación tan embarazosa y les cambió de tema preguntándole por los Pokémon que les entregó. El trío sacó a la vez a sus respectivas criaturas, cada uno tenía un incial de diferente tipo (Agua, planta y fuego) pero con la coincidencia de que todos tenían de segundo tipo "sagrado".

Ash se percató de aquellas criaturas nuevas y sacó su Idex para identificar a los Pokémon:

" _Verean, pez guía. Éste misterioso Pokémon aparece en alta mar cuando un grave peligro se avecina y guía hacia zonas seguras a humanos y Pokémon, a través de la potente luz que irradia la gema de su frente"._

" _Firolf, Pokémon destello. Cachorro de lobo que habita los bosques. Siente los incendios antes de que se produzcan, iluminando su pelaje y advirtiendo a los Pokémon que viven en él."_

" _Firit, Pokémon guardian. Las antiguas leyendas cuentan que los Firit se encuentran en comunión con los espíritus del bosque y perciben sus sentimientos."_

-¡Sugoi! ¿Son los nuevos ininciales? – se emocionó Ash

-¡Eh, a ti te he visto por la tele! ¿Tú no eres el que lleva más de ocho ligas perdidas? – dijo Shawn refiriéndose al azabache

Los nuevos entrenadores comenzaron a murmurar algo sobre el chico entre ellos y después se echaron a reir. Ash, indignado, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Para calmar la situación, Gary decidió interevenir:

-¡Vamos, no pasa nada! Yo tampoco conseguí ganar la liga ninguna de las dos veces que me presenté. Realmente sabréis lo difícil que es ganar si lográis llegar tan lejos-

-¡Gary-Senpai es muy inteligente! – contesto Hanna mientras le abrazaba

El castaño le guiñó un ojo a Ash para hacerle saber que le debía una por salvarle de tan bochornosa situación. El muchacho no entendió muy bien lo que quería transmitir su compañero, así que respondió con un rostro confuso.

Acto seguido, apareció por los aires un globo aerostático en forma de Jigglypuff. En él, había tres chicas con ropas sugerentes y bastante voluptuosas. Las tres parecían estar saludando a Ash:

-¡Hey Ash, hemos venido a que juegues un rato con nuestras Pokéball! – gritó una de las chicas montadas en el globo

Ash, ingenuo ante las palabras de las jóvenes, saludó con una dulce sonrisa. Las chicas bajaron gradualmente la altura del globo hasta llegar al suelo. Al pisar tierra, salieron con prisa del globo y le atraparon entre sus brazos obligando a que fuera con ellas. Las chicas enloquecieron al tener entre los brazos a su amado muchacho con el torso al descubierto y rociado de su sudor. El azabache intentó escapar, pero una de las muchachas sacó una esposa y le aprisionó a ella. A los presentes en el solar les sorprendió la actitud de aquellas chicas de sedoso cabello rubio. Mientras se lo llevaban, escuchaban cómo el joven pedía ayuda a gritos. A casi dos segundos de disponerse a subir al globo, les sorprende un Hidrobomba de parte del Starshe de Misty:

-¿No creíais que os íbais a ir de rositas, no? Y vosotros… ya os vale, soy yo la única que da la cara ante la situación- se enfadó la pelirroja

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la determinación de Misty. Acto seguido siguieron el ejemplo de la muchacha. Incluso los nuevos entrenadores, que no le tenían mucho aprecio al muchacho, se dispusieron a pelear.

-¡Íbamos a irnos sin dañar a nadie, pero no dejo que nadie con tan poco estilo me haga ver fea delante de mi Sweetheart! – vociferó una de las mojabragas

Las rubias sacaron a sus Pokémon: Clefable, Gardevoir y Sylveon. La batalla comenzó con el Ascuas de Firolf, el cual se descontroló y llenó todo el campo de llamas. Todos salieron corriendo para no caer en las llamas. La mojabragas que estaba esposada con Ash, que también salió corriendo, arrastró al joven por todo el campo y este quedó con la cara y el cuerpo salpicado de barro. La chica intentó limpiarle, pero el azabache se levantó y llamó a Pikachu, ordenándole que hiciera cola férrea sobre las cadenas que le ataban a la chica.

La mojabragas que anteriormente estaba esposada a Ash, rompió en llanto para llamar la atención de su amado, alegando que si no le atrapaban su jefa les iba a maltratar y bajar de rango. El joven bajó la guardia y se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla, pero esta le sorprendió con el ataque confusión de su Gardevoir. El muchacho se desmayó ante el ataque del Pokémon y la rubia le cogió de un brazo para arrastrarlo al globo, pero Pikachu se lo impidió lanzándole un trueno que también alcanzó a su entrenador. Pikachu, se subió en el pecho de su entrenador entristecido e intentó lanzarle de nuevo un rayo para reanimarlo. El entrenador despertó resacoso a causa del ataque, pero pudo incorporarse rápidamente ya que su cuerpo se había hecho inmune a la electricidad de Pikachu. El chico se unió a la batalla mandándole a su Pokémon cola férrea a Clefable ,pero lo esquivó y le lanzó Voz cautivadora dejando adormecido a Pikachu.

El Gardevoir cogió a la entrenadora desvanecida entre sus brazos y la metió en el globo, luego lanzó un Fuerza Lunar que dejó a los Pokémon de los nuevos entrenadores heridos gravemente. El entrenador de agua decidió combinar el Ascuas de Firolf y la hoja afilada de Firit para debilitar al Gardevoir, este le hizo bastante daño. Para rematar, el Verean de Amy lanzó Clarividencia al Pokémon herido y este quedó debilitado por completo. Gracias a la experiencia ganada en el combate, el animal acuático consiguió evolucionar a su segunda forma: Meren.

Ash volvió a sacar su IDex para identificar al Pokémon:

" _Meren, Pokémon en las aguas profuntas y su belleza se compara a su hostilidad por aquellos que pretenden dañar al agua o a los Pokémon que viven en ellas"_

¡Wow, que impresionantes los nuevos iniciales! encima ese tiene más pecho que Misty- dijo en tono burlesco el azabache

-¡No es momento de hablar de eso idiota! – se indignó Misty mientras le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla

El chico salió volando por los aires hasta desaparecer en un destello y continuaron con la batalla. Debido a la escena anterior, las mojabragas bajaron la guardia por el comentario de Ash. Shawn aprovechó para lanzarles otro ataque de tipo sagrado a los enemigos: Castigo Celestial.

El ataque alcanzó al Clefable y este fue debilitado. El Pokémon planta empezó a brillar y evolucionó a su segunda forma: Forian.

A las mojabragas aún les quedaba una carta para jugar: Sylveon. Estas mandaron a su Pokémon Campo de Niebla. Segundos después de lanzar el ataque, no se podía diferenciar dónde se situaban. Sylveon aprovechó para lanzar un Beso Drenaje a Forian. El ataque lo dejó con muy poca energía, ya que era el Pokémon con más fuerza y nivel que tenían las chicas de pelo dorado.

Aprovechando lo que quedaba de Campo niebla, el Pokémon rosa aprovechó para debilitar al enemigo con un fuerte placaje. Forian quedó totalmente debilitado. Hanna, desesperadamente, ordenó a su Firolf un nuevo ataque de tipo sagrado: Robo de Alma. El Slyveon quedó desmayado, por lo que aprovechó para lanzarle el último ataque para debilitarlo. Antes de poder ordenar el ataque a su Pokémon , un objeto no identificado alcanzó al ser de tipo hada y lo debilitó. Todos los presentes fueron corriendo para examinar lo que había caído del cielo, y cómo no, se trataba de Ash. Con el golpe de la pelirroja se había elevado tanto que al descender, fue a una velocidad tan descontrolada que ocasionó el hundimiento del suelo.

Las mojabragas, al no tener nada con lo que defenderse, decidieron retirarse a tiempo. Hanna, que no tuvo ocasión de darles su merecido, finalmente ordenó a su Pokémon Pirotecnia. Las chicas salieron corriendo, pero una de las llamas les alcanzó justamente cerca de un elemento iflamable y salieron volando, desapareciendo en el cielo con un destello:

-¡Las mojabragas despegan de nuevo! OH SEH –

Tras terminar la tediosa batalla, el Pokémon de Hanna empezó a brillar. Tras la luz, apareció la nueva forma del inicial de tipo fuego: Emberoul.

Ash, aún exausto por su caída, consiguió salir del hoyo causado por su caída y sacó la IDex para identificarlo:

" _Emberoul, lobo elemental. Caracterizado por su velocidad y furia en el combate, Emberoul habita en los bosques protegiéndolos de los incendios y alimentando su poder de ellos."_

También se dio cuenta de la evolución de Firit y apuntó en su dirección la IDex:

" _Forian, sanador de bosques. De naturaleza pacífica y reservada. Forian posee un gran vínculo con los bosques y dedica su vida a curarlo de sus heridas."_

Antes de que la IDex terminara de desarrollar la descripción del Pokémon, el azabache quedó desmayado en el suelo. Justo después llamaron al hospital más cercano para tratar al joven herido.

Horas después, Matt y Brock se quedaron en el solar para terminar la construcción del salón de variedades mientras Gary y Misty fueron al hospital con Ash. Mientras esperaban en recepción, Gary les estuvo aconsejando a los entrenadores novatos sobre la evolución de sus nuevos Pokémon mientras la pelirroja les observaba apoyada en una pared. Misty se sintió responsable del impacto que recibió al golpear al azabache, por lo que fue a disculparse ante el muchacho. Al entrar a la habitación, se sentó en un lado de la cama y se percató de que estaba dormido. La pelirroja observó durante unos segundos al chico, pensó en lo tranquilo que es mientras dormía e incluso le pareció mono. Misty le pidió perdón mientras le tocaba con un dedo la nariz como gesto cariñoso al chico, y este murmuró algo:

-Misty es bonita como mi Beautyeon, pero mi IDex dice que es un Gyarados furioso. Creo que la tecnología nunca falla – Habló soñando el muchacho

La pelirroja no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Estuvo a punto de hundirlo de nuevo en el suelo con uno de sus potentes puños, pero casualmente un enfermero Joe deambulaba por allí y la sujetó antes de causar el accidente.

Esta noche, los chicos volverán a dormir en el centro Pokémon para recobrar fuerzas. Por fin, mañana seguirán con sus extrañas pero divertidas aventuras.

Por problemas de estudios, tenemos que hacer un largo parón hasta agosto. La espera merecerá la pena, ya que se presentará uno de los protagonistas que posiblemente sea de los más queridos ¡Nos vemos en agosto!


	9. La estrella de Kanto

**Capítulo 9** : La superestrella de Kanto

Tras su corta estancia en el centro Pokémon, nuestros viajeros arribaron por fin a Ciudad Azafrán, una de las más cosmopolitas localidades de Kanto. Matt estaba particularmente ansioso por llegar, ya que una de sus "Idols" favoritas iba a realizar un multitudinario concierto.

-¡Voy a conocer a Hilary Spice. Después de Misty-Chwan, ella es la chica que más me hace perder la cabeza! – exclamó entusiasmado el nadador.

Al entrar en la ciudad, los entrenadores contemplaron como los edificios se elevaban más allá de lo que podía alcanzar su vista, gigantescos carteles de mangas, películas y videojuegos que decoraban las calles, tiendas y restaurantes de todo tipo y, especialmente, un continuo flujo de personas que parecía no descansar nunca.

Después de callejear durante horas, cansados del viaje y abrumados por la actividad de la ciudad, Ash y sus compañeros de viaje decidieron entrar en una cafetería para retomar fuerzas. En el letrero, colcado sobre la entrada, podía observarse un logo circular con una silueta blanca de un Arbok dibujado en él. Una vez dentro, los chicos decidieron tomar asiento en una de las circulares mesas de madera y descansar sobre los mullidos cojines colocados sobre unas sillas de diseño.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que era media mañana. Pero normalmente solían acudir personas con un elevado nivel sociocultural, con el dinero suficiente para comprarse un café únicamente con la intención de obtener una foto y subirla a "Pokégram", la red social fotográfica con más seguidores.

Brock cogió la carta y comenzó a leer precios y productos en voz alta:

-Café con mocca y caramelo con aroma de baya caoca de Alola quince pokedólares, sorbete de bayas aranja con helado de merengue dieciséis pokedólares, gofres al estilo Kalos dieciocho pokedólares…

A los chicos les pareció que era un lugar demasiado caro, así que se dispusieron a buscar otro local. No obstante, Antes de que pudieran cruzar la puerta, unas voces que resultaron familiares a algunos de ellos les llamó la atención:

-¡Eh mocosos, cuánto tiempo!

Los muchachos se dieron la vuelta y, efectivamente, se trataba de unos viejos conocidos. Eran Jessie y James, miembros del antiguo Team Rocket y enemigos declarados de Ash y sus compañeros durante gran parte de sus viajes. Brock, Ash y Misty se sorprendieron sobremanera al ver que, por lo visto, habían rehecho sus vidas al amparo de la legalidad.

-¿Cómo vosotros por aquí, y el Team Rocket? – preguntó sonriente Brok.

-¿El Team Rocket? Ya no nos dedicamos al robo de pokémons. Además, Giovanni disolvió la organización. Somos demasiado mayores como para seguir detrás de Pikachu y, aceptémoslo, jamás lograríamos vencer el vínculo que existe entre él y su entrenador - respondió Jessie.

-Con razón viaje con tanta tranquilidad durante los últimos años– reflexionó extrañado Ash.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con una mueca forzada en señal de resignación.

-Pika, pika… - suspiro pikachu.

-Quizás vosotros sabéis algo en relación a la organización que se hace llamar "Team Rocket 2.0", nos persiguen desde que llegué a Kanto – explicó Ash.

-Esto… Si… Quizás… Os habéis encontrado con nuestros hijos – respondió ligeramente sonrojado James.

Ash, Bork y Misty se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

¡¿Habéis formado una familia?! – exclamaron al unísono.

Resulta que la organización resurgió, nuevos miembros que dicen querer recuperar la antigua gloria del Team Rocket. Pero son unos ilusos, como lo éramos nosotros. No hay nada de bueno en perseguir y robar pokémons, en separarlos de sus entrenadores, de sus amigos… - reflexionó Jessie.

-Parece mentira que esas palabras salgan de vuestra boca… - dijo Misty con mirada pícara y tapando su sonrisa con la mano diestra.

Jessie y James decidieron pasar por alto su comentario.

\- ¿Entonces, como es que permitís que vuestros hijos repitan vuestros mismos errores? – preguntó Matt.

-¡Esos mocosos, son peores que vosotros! – exclamó furiosa Jessie. - ¡Cuando vuelvan a casa no volverán a salir de su habitación en el resto de sus vidas!

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de asuntos problemáticos y relajémonos – dijo James en un tono conciliador.- Sentaos chicos, invitamos nosotros.

A los pocos minutos, tras realizar su pedido, el Arbock de Jessie llevó la bandeja sobre su cabeza hasta llegar a la mesa. Las tazas llamaron la atención de los entrenadores, eran moradas y tenían la forma de un koffing.

Al terminar el café, Matt, sin poder disimular sus nervios y emoción, preguntó por el concierto de Hilary Spice. Los ex miembros del Team Rocket le señalaron en un mapa de la ciudad en qué lugar se encontraba el teatro y a qué hora comenzaría el show. El nadador, impaciente, cogió a sus amigos y se los llevó a rastras, sin dárseles oportunidad de despedirse.

Como era de esperar, el teatro donde se celebraría el concierto estaba cerrado y fuertemente custodiado por cuatro agentes Mario y sus growlithe. Habían llegado con dos horas de antelación. En el preciso instante en que Misty comenzó a alzar su puño para reprender la actitud infantil de Matt, unos paparazzi llamaron la atención de los entrenadores. Se encontraban persiguiendo a una chica joven, que vestía una gabardina y ocultaba su rostro tras unas grandes gafas de sol y bajo un elegante sombrero. Su cabello era rubio platino y llevaba un bolso en forma de Jigglypuff. Los paparazzis no lograban alcanzarla, pese a los altos tacones de aguja con los que la chica tenía que correr.

La joven parecía intentar evitar a los medios de comunicación a toda costa, y con ese fin se dirigió rauda a la puerta del teatro, donde se encontraban Ash y sus compañeros. Al llegar, los apartó decida a los chicos y logró entrar al teatro.

Los reporteros, intentando sacar jugo de cualquier cosa, intentaron entrevistar también a los chicos: "¿Qué se siente al ser tocados por una celebridad?", "¿Vais a denunciar a Hilary por agresión física?", "¿Volveréis a la lavar la ropa que lleváis puesta en algún momento de vuestra vida?".

La muchacha, al escuchar desde dentro del teatro el interrogatorio al que estaban sometiendo los medios a los jóvenes entrenadores, abrió la puerta, agarró a los chicos, y los introdujo dentro. No podía permitir que la prensa acosara a nadie por su culpa.

La joven, que ya se había quitado las gafas de sol, los miró y se inclinó hacia ellos en modo de disculpa. Matt, que la había reconocido al instante, fue hacia ella la velocidad de la luz y le abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Hilary-Swan, soy tu fan número uno! ¡Qué suerte haberte conocido en persona!

Acto seguido un chorro de sangre salió por su nariz, provocándole un desmayo instantáneo.

¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hilary preocupada.

-No te preocupes, le pasa más de lo que crees… Afirmó Misty mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Matt y le abanicaba.

-Encantada de conocerte, nunca pensé que hablaría con una celebridad en persona – dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

Ash apareció tras Misty, apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y dijo:

-Eh, yo también estoy encantado de conocerte.

-Espero que te guste la música alta Ash- advirtió Misty notablemente enfadada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió con una pregunta Ash.

Acto seguido, Misty, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra la cara de Ash, empotrándolo contra uno de los altavoces de la sala.

El chico comenzó a cantar una canción pegadiza pero desconocida para el resto del grupo, sin embargo a Hilary se le ocurrió un nuevo tema gracias a ella.

-Se tú mismo… Y te llevarás… Una gran paliza… De la vaca-burra – dijo Hilary repitiendo una a una las palabras de Ash.- ¡Esto es puro oro para mi próximo single!

La chica se emocionó y les dio la mano primero a Misty y, de camino a darle la mano a Ash, se tropezó con Brock que aún no se había incorporado del suelo. Hilary se ruborizó y giró su cara hacia otra dirección. Al no entender la situación, el entrenador de tipo roca le preguntó si tenía fiebre, colocando delicadamente su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. Ésta respondió enrojeciéndose aún más y dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los presentes comprendía el comportamiento de la cantante.

Hilary, aún ruborizada, se levantó y fue a sacar a Ash del amplificador. Por fin pudo darle la mano en señal de agradecimiento pero la agitó tan fuerte que el pobre muchacho quedó estampado de nuevo, en esta ocasión, en el techo. Bayleef salió de su Pokéball para intentar salvar a su entrenador de una dura caída, ayudándolo con sus cepas.

La cantante, se disculpó repetidas veces con todos y les dio unas entradas para el concierto que celebraba esta tarde, a modo de compensación, y huyó rápidamente hacia su camerino.

Cuando llegó la hora, los chicos se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos y, a los pocos segundos, el show dio comienzo. Se apagaron todas las luces exceptuando las del escenario y apareció un Clefable vestido con una chaqueta de gala y una pajarita. También llevaba en la mano un micrófono de color rosa con el que anunció la entrada de la cantante:

-Con todos ustedes ¡La maravillosa, la inimitable, Hilary Spice!

-En serio ¿Qué ocurre con los pokémon que hablan como los humanos últimamente? – dijo Matt.

-Calla y atiende el espectáculo, recuerda que estamos aquí por ti – dijo Misty mientras crujía sus nudillos.

El pokémon salió del escenario y apareció Hilary. En ese momento lucía un vestido azul marino con volantes, unos zapatos blancos con plataforma atados por un cierre en forma de lazo y el cabello ondulado, complementado con una diadema blanca decorada con perlas.

La intérprete cogió el micrófono y dio una alegre bienvenida al público:

-¿Cómo estáis esta noche, Ciudad Azafrán?

Sus fans gritaban entusiasmados.

Esta noche abriré mi show con una balada que habla de mí y de vosotros, de cómo juntos podemos hacer frente a las adversidades. Para todos vosotros, " _Inmortals"_.

Su banda comenzó a tocar el instrumental de la canción que aún continuaba siendo número uno en descargas. A los pocos segundos, Hilary comenzó a cantar:

" _we aren't insecure_

 _if what we feel is pure_

 _we fight Against all_

 _we are rebels, is in our blood_

 _what we feel is immortal_

 _What we feel is innmortal"_

Mientras cantaba, un pokémon con una Flor de Loto en la cabeza apareció tras ella en el escenario y comenzó a realizar preciosos movimientos del tipo agua y sagrado, combinándolos para ofrecer un verdadero espectáculo visual a todos los espectadores. Ash, sin poder contener su curiosidad, sacó la Idex para identificarlo:

" _Lottier, pokémon lotto. Habita recónditas lagunas de bosques antiguos, comunicándose con los espíritus del agua y ocupándose de purificarla."_

De repente, una dulce melodía comenzó a adormecer a todos los presentes. Una misteriosa sombra circular apareció y comenzó a husmear en los bolsos y bolsillos de la gente del público.

La cantante, a la que no le afectó por mucho tiempo el efecto del movimiento "canto", se percató de que alguien estaba robando a sus espectadores. Hilary, desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue a detener a la sombra, que se movía de manera sorprendentemente ágil.

Tras unos minutos de persecución, Hilary atrapó a la misteriosa figura, se trataba de un Jigglypuff harapiento y descuidado. El pokémon, aprovechando la sorpresa de la joven, consiguió escapar y salir del teatro.

En ese preciso instante, el público comenzó a despertar de su letargo. El pokémon tipo hada había desaparecido, dejando estratégicamente una de las carteras robadas en las manos de Hilary. La propietaria de la cartera la vio, y al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a rebuscar entre sus objetos. A todos les faltaban sus monederos y objetos de valor.

La joven comenzó a experimentar un sinfín de emociones que le impedían moverse o explicarse, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo único que se le pasó por la mente fue salir corriendo del teatro, necesitaba huir.

-¿Es posible que Hilary nos haya estafado? – preguntó uno de los asistentes.

-¡¿Es de verdad posible que nos haya robado?! – exclamó otro de sus fans.

Los cuchicheos y las quejes se extendieron por toda la sala y los agentes Marios entraron para ver que ocurría.

Matt, preocupado por Hilary, salió corriendo en su busca.

Después de estar horas vagando por las calles, Matt consiguió diferenciar la silueta de Hilary en un parque pobremente iluminado. Se encontraba en un columpio, sentada y cabizbaja. El chico le puso su chaqueta por encima y se sentó junto a ella. La vocalista miró al muchacho con los ojos aún húmedos y preguntó desconcertada:

-¿Por qué me tratas bien? ¿A caso no crees que fui yo la que robó a toda esa gente?

-Yo nunca he pensado eso, te conozco. He visto todas tus entrevistas, todos tus videoclips, te sigo desde tus inicios… No creo que fueras tu quien lo hicieras- respondió Matt con una cálida sonrisa.

La chica se quedó perpleja, admirando la inocente sonrisa que el muchacho le había regalado, y gracias a la que recuperó su seguridad. Justo después, aparecieron Ash, Brock y Misty, habían estado buscándoles por toda la ciudad.

Ninguno de los recién llegados se percató de que, en todo su trayecto, un Agente Mario estuvo tras ellos. El policía se dirigió a la vocalista, le colocó las esposas y dijo:

-Hilary Spice, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio.

Los entrenadores se quedaron inmóviles, no podían creer la situación que estaban viviendo.

Antes de que el agente Mario Subiese a Hilary al coche policial, Brock se interpuso y le preguntó al policía si había escuchado la versión de la cantante. El Agente Mario permaneció pensativo unos segundos y decidió interrogarla en comisaría.

Una vez allí, Hilary explicó su versión de la historia.

-Puede resultar inverosímil, pero lo cierto es que últimamente se han registrado numerosos robos que coinciden con la descripción de un Jigglypuff – afirmó el agente.- Te dejaremos en libertad sin cargos, pero lo cierto es que nos vendría bien una ayuda para aclarar este asunto lo antes posible.

-No te preocupes Hilary, te acompañaremos y resolveremos este malentendido – aseguró optimista Matt.

Hilary respondió agradecida con una sonrisa.

Tanto los entrenadores como la cantante y los agentes Mario disponibles se dirigieron a buscar al Jigglypuff por toda la ciudad. Se dividieron en dos equipos y contaron con la ayuda de todos los Pokémon de los que disponía cada entrenador para para acelerar la búsqueda.

Tras horas y horas buscando, ambos grupos coincidieron en un importante supermercado de Ciudad Azafrán, donde hallaron al pokémon. Jigglypuff se encontraba saliendo del supermercado con un carro rebosante de snakcs y batidos, comprados con el dinero que había robado en el teatro.

El agente Mario llevó al ser tipo hada a comisaría para aclarar el asunto. Tras un largo interrogatorio, el Pokémon bajó la mirada en modo de resignación y confesó en su lenguaje que él era el único culpable. El agente interpretó los gestos del animal como tal y decidió esposarlo, pero este comenzó a farfullar un montón de cosas que nadie presente en la sala lograba comprender.

Lo que realmente le había arrastrado a robar a los humanos era que un niño de cinco años lo lanzó hace días por los aires, llevándole lejos de su entrenadora. El pokémon tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir, sin dinero, sin comida, y sin un techo en el que resguardarse… Dichos acontecimientos arrastraron al Jigglypuff a una vida de delincuencia. Ash y sus compañeros lo conocían bien, pertenecía a una de las mojabragas que les atacó en la guardería camino de la Casa del Mar de Bill.

Hilary, se compadeció del Pokémon, lo abrazó y ambos comenzaron a llorar. El Agente Mario, al ver la situación, recomendó a la vocalista que lo atrapara. Únicamente así el Jigglypuff se libraría de su estancia en prisión. Hilary miró al pokémon a los ojos y le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo, si quería acompañarla en sus futuras aventuras. Éste sonrió y asintió.

La muchacha sacó entonces una Pokéball, le tocó la frente con ella y automáticamente el Jigglypuff se capturó.

Al salir de comisaría, Hilary se percató de que nuestros protagonistas estaban esperándola en la puerta.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por todo. Sin vosotros no hubiera conseguido superar esta situación, me habéis salvado a mí y a mi reputación como artista dijo enormemente agradecida Hilary. - como agradecimiento os voy a invitar al rodaje de mi nuevo videoclip, que será mañana.

Ash, Misty, Brok y Matt aceptaron encantados.

Y así fue como nuestros entrenadores decidieron asistir a la mañana siguiente al rodaje de un videoclip que no dejaría a nadie indiferente, mientras continúan con su viaje a la isla Neoball.


	10. What If? Pokémon existiera en Naruto

**What if?**

 _ **Y si los pokémon existieran en el universo de Naruto…**_

Ash, Matt, Brock y Misty se dirigían a Konoha, una aldea oculta defendida por poderosos ninjas, para comunicar una importante noticia. Cuando llegaron, atravesando bosques y colinas, los vigilantes de la puerta principal revisaron su documentación.

-Parece que está todo correcto chicos, podéis pasar – afirmó uno de los guardias.

Los cuatro ninjas continuaron corriendo hacia el edificio de la hokage cuando, de repente, dos voces alteraron la tranquilidad de la villa. Los ninjas pararon en seco y se colocaron en posición defensiva, preguntándose _"nos habrán seguido hasta aquí"._

A los pocos segundos pasó corriendo sobre los edificios un chico rubio muy asustado, que parecía huir de una chica de pelo rosado con cara de pocos amigos. El chico se bajó del tejado y se escondió detrás de Brock, intentando pasar desapercibido. No obstante, la chica lo descubrió y dijo indignada:

-¡Naruto, ven aquí y discúlpate! O juro… Juro que de este puñetazo no te recuperarás ni con los poderes de Tsunade.

-Sakura-Chan… Lo de que parecías poseída por el demonio cuando te enfadabas era solo una broma sin mala intención... - respondió Naruto manteniendo una sonrisa forzada y rascándose la cabeza.

-La verdad es que el pobre chico tiene razón… Sí que parece un demonio… - le susurró brock a Matt al oído.

-Desde luego… Desde luego… Solamente le faltan los cuernos – respondió su compañero.

-¡Vosotros! ¡¿Habéis dicho algo?! – preguntó Sakura haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-¡Para nada! – exclamaron los ninjas al unísono mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus frentes a causa del nerviosismo.

Justo en ese momento, apareció un chico pálido con un lienzo en el que había esbozado un dibujo. El chico le mostró el cuaderno a Sakura.

-Mira Sakura, he representado tu verdadera forma en este dibujo – aseguró el chico manteniendo una cálida sonrisa.

Se trataba de un demonio gigantesco, con una colosal maza y el ceño fruncido.

Sakura, decidida, reunió una gran cantidad de chakra en sus puños y se lanzó a atacarlo.

-¡Sai! ¡Has colmado mi paciencia! – gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba acertar al joven con sus poderosos ataques físicos.

Sai, por su parte, esquivaba velozmente los ataques de la peli-rosa, dando vida a los dibujos de sí mismo que realizaba en un pergamino.

Mientras Sakura y Sai se alejaban en el frenesí de su combate, Naruto decidió salir tras las espaldas de Brock.

-¿Ya se ha ido la vaca-burra? – preguntó algo temeroso el rubio.

Los demás asintieron.

-Bueno creo que no nos hemos presentado ¡Soy Naruto de Konoha! ¡Y algún día, me convertiré en el mejor hokage que la aldea haya conocido!

-Pues la verdad es que no pareces demasiado fuerte – dijo Ash acompañando la frase de una risita sarcástica.

-Tu tampoco pareces gran cosa… - respondió Naruto mientras le mostraba a Ash una mueca.

Ambos cruzaron entonces sus miradas de manera tan intensa y desafiante que parecían saltar chispas.

-Bueno, nosotros somos Ash, Matt, Brock y Misty. Viajamos desde la aldea oculta de Kanto para trasladar una valiosa información a vuestra hokage – aseguró la peliroja.

¡Qué casualidad! Precisamente hoy tenía que reunirme con ella ¡Os acompaño! – exclamó el chico.

-Pues no sabes tú la ilusión que me hace… - dijo Ash para sí, poniendo morros.

-¿Has dicho algo, Azabache? – preguntó Naruto algo molesto.

-Nada que te interese… Rubiales… - contestó Ash de mala Gana.

Ambos cruzaron de nuevo sus miradas de forma que parecían saltar chispas cuando, de manera inesperada, Misty les propinó tal puñetazo que acabaron hundidos en el suelo.

-¡Dejad de comportaros como niños! No se esa tal Sakura pero os aseguro que yo sí puedo convertirme en un verdadero demonio – aseguró Misty mostrando una sonrisa maléfica.

Los chicos salieron del agujero en el suelo y todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

Al llegar, les atendió una mujer de pelo corto, vestida con un kimono, y que sujetaba un cerdo entre los brazos:

-Lo lamento chicos, Tsunade está muy ocupada en estos momentos.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero Shizune es urgente, estos chicos y yo tenemos que decirle algo muy importante!- Replicó Naruto.

-Pues contádmelo a mí, y yo luego se lo comunicaré a la Hokage- respondió Shizune.

\- Hemos recibido la orden de comunicárselo a Tsunade en persona, Kunoichi- aseguró Misty.

Naturo, por su parte, saltó por una de las ventanas y subió corriendo al despacho de Tsunade por la pared exterior. Al llegar, abrió la puerta de un brusco golpe.

Tsunade, notablemente iracunda, golpeó fuertemente la mesa tirando al suelo las montañas de papeles que había en ella.

-¡Naruto! – exclamó Tsunade.

El enfado de la Hokage fue tal, que sus gritos se escucharon por todo el edificio. Su ayudante y el resto de ninjas subieron entonces para ver qué había ocurrido.

-¡¿Shizune, acaso no te pedí que vigilases la entrada?! – preguntó Tsunade.

-Lo siento señora, salió corriendo de repente y no pude...- respondió Shizune inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

\- ¡Naruto, no creas que te vas a ir de rositas, vas a recogerme todos esos papeles del suelo! – replicó la Hokage.

El ninja, asustado, comenzó a recoger los folios. A los pocos segundos, ya más calmada, Tsunade preguntó a los ninjas extranjeros:

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué asuntos os traen a la villa oculta de la Hoja?

-Venimos de la aldea oculta de Kanto y traemos un importante mensaje para ti, Hokage - respondió Ash.

-Adelante, tienes mi atención – afirmó Tsunade apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Nuestros exploradores han confirmado que se aproxima un ninja renegado de Konoha. Se ha hecho con el control de las tres aves legendarias, me imagino que no con buenas intenciones...-explicó Ash.

-Sasuke… - Susurró serio y melancólico Naruto.

Tsunade meditó durante unos segundos lo que el muchacho acababa de decir y, acto seguido, preguntó:

-¿Y cómo son esas aves legendarias?

-Son Pokémon que rara vez son vistos por el ojo humano- respondió Brock.- Cada una de ellas posee poderes vinculados a la naturaleza. Articuno al hielo, Zapdos a la electricidad, y Moltres al fuego.

-Parecen seres poderosos… Pueden representar un problema para la seguridad de la villa… – aseguró la Hokage notablemente preocupada.

Mientras ideaba un plan, Tsunade les invitó a pernoctar en la villa. Por su parte Naruto, que aún se encontraba recogiendo los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, se ofreció voluntario para guiarlos hasta el hostal más cercano.

Cuando llegaron al hostal se encontraron con que el recepcionista era un conocido de Naruto. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello blanco, con la cara totalmente cubierta a excepción de un ojo.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Estoy ocupando el puesto de una compañera mientras está fuera- respondió Kakashi sin dejar de leer una novela de bolsillo que parecía captar por completo su atención.- Por cierto ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

-Somos de la vecina villa oculta de Kanto y venimos por asuntos oficiales – respondió Matt tratando de hacerse el interesante.

-Sí bueno…-contestó Misty apartando bruscamente al chico – la Hokage nos ha pedido que nos hospedemos esta noche mientras... Atiende nuestras peticiones.

Brock, que no había dejado de analizar la novela que sostenía Kakashi, decidió interrumpir la conversación:

-Esa novela… ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

-¿Ésta? –preguntó sonrojado el maestro. –Aún no ha salido al mercado…

-¡Que suerte, llevo años esperándola! Déjame leer aunque sea una página por favor- suplicó Brock de rodillas.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero leerla, soy fan incondicional de las novelas de Jiraiya-chan! – exclamó profundamente emocionado Matt.

A los pocos segundos, Misty realizó uno de sus jutsus ocultos. De la nada surgieron unas cadenas de agua que se adhirieron a las piernas de Kakashi, Brock y Matt.

-Sois…Todos…Unos… ¡Pervertidos! – exclamó furiosa Misty.

Misty lanzó a los tres ninjas contra las paredes del hostal, derribándolas en el acto.

-No… Es… Sufiente… ¡Aún estoy furiosa! – gritó la pelirroja dejando caer una pokeball al suelo. – ¡Gyarados, hiperrayo!

El ataque impactó sobre los tres ninjas, dejándoles inconscientes.

-Genial… ¿Y ahora cómo sabemos cuál es nuestra habitación? – preguntó Ash con cara de póker.

Un profundo silencio invadió la estancia.

La chica giró levente su cabeza y permaneció con la mirada perdida en algún punto del rostro de Ash. De repente, y haciendo gala de una velocidad sobrehumana, Misty se dirigió a su compañero y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo cargado de chakra. Ash atravesó una de las paredes que aún permanecía en pie y se perdió en el cielo estrellado.

-Bueno, parece que ya podemos ir a dormir – afirmó Misty sonriente y notablemente relajada.

-Misty… ¿No te preocupa donde ha ido a parar Ash? – preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

-¡Para nada, él siempre encuentra el modo de regresar! – afirmó la kunoichi.

Naruto prefirió quedarse al margen de la situación y callarse con la esperanza de no recibir ningún golpe de la pelirroja.

Horas más tarde, todos a excepción de Kakashi, se encontraban durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del hostal cuando, de repente, escucharon el fuerte trinar de las que parecían ser varias aves.

Acto seguido salieron al balcón de la habitación y vieron cómo una gigantesca sombra sobrevolaba los edificios. Los ninjas decidieron subir al tejado. Una vez allí, observaron cómo tres grandes pájaros sobrevolaban la villa mientras los habitantes de Konoha caían presa del pánico.

-Mirad, encima de una de las aves hay… Alguien – afirmó Misty.

La misteriosa sombra gesticuló lo que parecía ser una orden para el ave que montaba. Al momento, una poderosa bola de fuego surgió de su pico e impactó contra las casas de madera de la villa y comenzando un peligroso incendio. Los habitantes salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia una ruta de escape organizada por los ninjas de la aldea.

Naruto y los demás ninjas que le acompañaban se dirigieron aprisa hacia el edificio de la hokage. Por el camino se encontraron con Hinata y Sakura, que también estaban buscando a Tsunade. Decidieron ir juntos a buscarla pero las llamas se alimentaban cada vez más rápidamente de los edificios y bloqueaban todos los caminos.

-Chicos, es hora de actuar – afirmó decida Misty mientras sostenía una pokeball.-¡ Starshe te elijo a ti!

\- ¡Adelante Blastoise! – exclamó Ash.

Starshe y Blastoise comenzaron entonces a combinar ataques de agua con el fin de sofocar el fuego.

\- ¡Dralyx ahoga las llamas! – ordenó Borck tras lanzar una de sus pokeballs.

-¡Adelante Starhe! – exclamó Matt.- Pistola de agua contra las llamas.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata decidieron ir a detener al ninja que dominaba a las aves legendarias.

-¡Eh tú, silueta estúpida. Baja si eres tan valiente! – gritó Naruto negándose a creer que su querido amigo podía estar atacando Konoha.

Pero cuanto más descendía el ave de fuego más se confirmaban los temores del joven ninja. La misteriosa sombra no resultó ser ni más ni menos que el ninja renegado Sasuke.

Sasuke descendió de Moltres en un alarde de elegencia.

¿Tanto rencor tiene hacia a Konoha? - se preguntaba una y otra vez Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! – dijo Sakura melancólica y negando la evidencia. - ¿Has regresado para quedarte, verdad?

\- Naruto, he venido a recogerte- respondió Sasuke ignorando por completo a su antigua compañera.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré contigo? – respondió Naruto.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Sasuke ordenó telemáticamente a las aves legendarias descender hasta su posición.

-Atacad… - susurró Sasuke.

Los pokemon legendarios lanzaron entonces tres potentes rayos de fuego, hielo y electricidad que impactaron contra Naruto y Sakura, dejándolos inconscientes. Hinata, por su parte, logró esquivar el ataque.

¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata.- ¡Naruto…Él… Solamente es un chico sencillo que quiere proteger su aldea y a sus amigos!

Hinata comenzó a reunir chakra en sus puños, moldeándolo hasta adquirir forma de dos cabezas de leones.

-¡Lamentarás haber atacado a Naruto! – exclamó la kunoichi mientras corría velozmente hacia Sasuke.

Comenzaron entonces una terrible batalla física en la que el sharingan y el byakugan luchaban por encontrar más rápidamente los puntos débiles del rival.

Tras unos segundos de intensa lucha, Hinata consiguió encajar un potente puñetazo contra el rostro de Sasuke, lanzándolo contra el suelo y creando un cráter en el acto. Sasuke se repuso y contratacó con un golpe que la hizo caer exhausta y desmayada.

De repente, el muchacho recibió una patada que lo lanzó unos metros hacia el cielo. Se trataba del Lopunny de Tsunade.

-No vas a destruir mi aldea por un capricho tuyo. Sal por donde entraste- dijo decidida la Hokage.

Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a la Hokage, ordenó de nuevo el ataque combinado de las aves legendarias. En esta ocasión el ataque alcanzó a Ash. Pikachu, al presenciar la mala suerte de su entrenador, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su labor de llenar cubos de agua para sofocar el incendio mientras decía a modo de resignación:

-Pika…Pika…

Mientras Sasuke estaba concentrado en la dura batalla con Tsunade, Sakura aprovechó para atacarle por la espalda con uno de sus potentes puñetazos. El joven lo esquivó, pero se trataba de una simple distracción. Segundos después Sasuke fue sorprendido por el Medicham de Sakura que utilizó Cabezazo Zen en el estómago del ninja renegado.

Sasuke, aún dolorido por el golpe, ordenó a Moltres Vendaval y a Zapdos Electrocañón para envolver a sus enemigos en una tormenta electromagnética.

-Articuno, recógeme – dijo Sasuke aún con Naruto inconsciente en sus brazos.

Una vez a lomos del ave de hielo, Sasuke le ordenó manteniendo una mirada ávida de venganza:

-¡Articuno, hidropulso!

El ataque del ave de hielo, en combinación con la tormenta eléctrica formada por el ataque de las dos anteriores, electrificó y debilitó tanto a los ninjas como a sus pokemon, ya no podían luchar.

Sasuke se disponía a marcharse con Naruto cuándo, de repente, el ataque electrocañón del Espeon de Sakura le sorpendió, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de su montura voladora.

Sakura, que había logrado ponerse en pie, utilizó toda su energía para curar las heridas de los ninjas de Kanto y les pididó que fueran rápido a detener a Sasuke y a recoger a Naruto.

Al llegar, vieron como Sasuke descansaba exhausto sobre un árbol, con Naruto aún inconsciente apoyado en su regazo. Misty indignada grito:

-¡Eh tú, no creas que tus actos no van a tener consecuencias. No puedes provocar tal caos por razones egoístas!- exclamó Misty.

-Sólo estoy reclamando lo que es mío- respondió serio Sasuke.

-¡La aldea no es tuya, pertenece a sus habitantes! – afirmó decidido Brock.

De repente, Naruto volvió en sí.

\- ¡Sasuke suéltame de una vez! –exclamó Naruto.

-¿Por qué destruyes nuestra aldea? ¿Acaso la serpiente Orochimaru ha sembrado tanto odio en ti? No… Es cierto… Traicionaste y mataste a tu propio maestro porque… - dijo Naruto sin poder acabar de hablar.

Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto acercándose lentamente a su boca y dándole un beso cargado de ternura.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la actitud del ninja renegado.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! – exclamó Naruto nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Es que aún no lo has entendido? – preguntó Sasuke llevándose una mano a la frente.- Tan inocente como de costumbre…

\- Eres idiota… – susurró Naruto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado? – preguntó Sasuke manteniendo una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó naruto, apártando a Sasuke de un empujón.

\- ¿Ahora te haces el Tsundere? – preguntó Sasuke.- Es igual, discutamos esto en casa.

Sasuke hizo entonces descender a Zapdos. Se inclinó ante los ninjas en señal de disculpas, cogió a naruto de la mano y ambos subieron sobre el pokémon eléctrico.

Los ninjas de la aldea oculta de Kanto, aún en estado de shock, permanecieron mirando como la pareja de enamorados se perdía en el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de verano.


	11. La vida de una Idol

**Capítulo 10** :

Tras la extraña noche que vivieron nuestros héroes el día anterior, hoy, se dirigen hacia el set de rodaje del nuevo videoclip de Hilary Spices. Mientras caminaban por las inmensas calles, a lo lejos divisaron una tienda de cómics. Brock se detuvo para observar unos tomos de chica vestidas con ropa ligera que resaltaban sus protuberantes senos y sus bien definidas caderas. El muchacho cogió uno de los libros y decidió reunirse con ellos más tarde .Matt también se fijó en aquellas provocativas portadas, pero resistió la tentación por miedo a que la pelirroja descubriera que estaban ojeando el contenido erótico de aquellos volúmenes.

En el camino, se dejaron guiar por el "excelente" sentido de la orientación de Ash, por lo que acabaron perdidos entre el bullicio de la gente.

-¿Quién le ha dejado a este el mapa? – se cruzó de brazos Misty

-Misty-Chwan, es raro que te lleve la contraria pero antes has dicho que te daba pereza y él se ha ofrecido voluntario – le contradijo el nadador

-Lo primero, "este" tiene nombre. Lo segundo, sólo estoy cogiendo un atajo. Llegaremos enseguida – se defendió el azabache

-¡Para mí no tienes nombre. Además, son muchos años viajando contigo y sé que no tienes ni la más remota idea de donde estamos!

-¡Fuiste tú la que me dejaste a cargo la tarea, doña Gyarados!

-¡Chicos, estoy feliz de que hayáis venido, pensaba que para vosotros esto era muy aburrido! – comentó la rubia llena de felicidad interfiriendo la discusión, había visionado discutir de lejos a los muchachos

-¡Hilary-Swan, que feliz soy de verte! – abrazó Matt con fuerza a la cantante, casi dejándola sin respiración

Uno de los productores avisó a la vocalista que su atuendo ya estaba listo. La muchacha consiguió escapar de las garras del nadador, cogió una bocanada de aire y se despidió.

El rodaje estaba ambientado en el siglo XVIII. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos pomposos con recargados estampados, acompañados de un paraguas de encaje y un recogido elegante. Los hombres llevaban un frac de hombreras anchas, acompañado de una pajarita y un sombrero de copa alta.

Generalmente, Hilary era la que más destacaba. Ya que llevaba un vestido largo que rastraba por el suelo de color blanco con cintura alta, mangas princesa y un encaje color dorado acompañado de un recogido trenzado.

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad y vestimenta extravagante se acercó corriendo a la muchacha, que aún estaba preparándose para rodar:

-¡Hilary nena! Tenemos un grave problema. Los actores que iban a interpretar a los protagonistas del clip no podrán llegar a tiempo, han perdido el avión! ¡Hay que buscar a los sustitutos cuanto antes!

De fondo se podía apreciar que dos muchachos sentados en las sillas estaban discutiendo ferozmente. Esto llamó la atención del señor y afinó su oído para escuchar aquella disputa.

-¡¿Cómo que Charizandra no hace buena pareja con Blastoisenrique sin son el uno para el otro?! – gritó Misty

\- ¡Como que Charizandra está enamorada de Venusauraul! - le respondió Ash enfadado

\- ¡Pero todos sabemos que el Shoujo no va a terminar así, si no sería muy obvia la trama! – le contestó la pelirroja

-¡Pero desde el primer capítulo se ve que Charizandra no se interesa por ningún otro Pokémon!

-¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes en las recreativas de al lado?

-Está bien, ¿Qué apuestas? Si gano yo cargarás mi mochila durante un mes

-¡Vale, si gano yo me comprarás todos los dulces que yo quiera!

Hilary los miró pensando que posiblemente dificultarían el doblaje del videoclip, pero el director pensó que eran perfectos para los protagonistas y se apresuró hacia ellos:

-¡Qué emoción, qué énfasis! ¡Vosotros sois perfectos actores de una comedia romántica!- se emocionó el hombre -Soy el productor de la serie de la que habláis. ¡Tú pelirroja, encajas perfectamente en el papel del príncipe! ¡Y tú moreno, serás su querida dama!

Ambos se miraron extrañados y exclamaron una negativa mientras hacían una cruz con sus brazos.

-Si participáis os diré con quien se quedará Charizandra finalmente – intentó persuadirles, pero los chicos volvieron a cruzar los brazos de la misma forma, esta atraídos por la tentación

El director cada vez estaba más fascinado por los muchachos, nunca en sus veinte años de carrera había visto tal compenetración entre dos actores. Así que siguió insitiendo, pero los chicos cada vez inventaban diferentes maneras de decir que no

-Vamos porfi, no tenemos unos suplentes y parecéis perfectos para el papel – les rogó con cara de cordero degollado la cantante, dando a conocer que había cambiado de opinión

El rostro de la muchacha fue uno de los alicientes por el que Misty y Ash aceptaran el puesto, pero también se llevó parte de la gloria el director ya que también insistió muchísimo en protagonizar el videoclip. No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar debido a la presión social.

Minutos más tarde, los chicos aparecieron vestidos tal y como indicó el director del clip:

El azabache llevaba un vestido por los tobillos, con un estampado floral de color rojo y azul cielo. En las mangas, el cuello y al final de la falda estaba cosido un encaje con hilos dorados. Los zapatos eran de cuña, color rojo y atados mediante un lazo. Al tener el cabello corto, llevaba un peinado ondulado con el flequillo retirado hacia un lado, acompañado de una rosa color azul cielo. También estaba maquillado con unos labios rojos y un poco de máscara de pestañas.

La pelirroja vestía una camisa de seda blanca con cuello de encaje, acompañado de una casaca y unos pantalones pirata color negro. Las mangas, el cuello y la botonera de la casaca estaba decorada con un hilo color dorado. Acompañado de unos calcetines altos, llevaba unos zapatos negros de piel con una evilla grande. Su pelo era corto con el flequillo alzado y rizado.

En cuanto se vieron no pudieron evitar en mirarse de reojo el uno al otro: Entre que el entrenador era de mayor altura que la muchacha y las vestimentas del sexo opuesto parecían un grupo cómico.

-Estás muy guapa, Ashley- dijo la nadadora intentándose aguantar las carcajadas

El chico no pudo evitar recordar la multitud de veces que tuvo que vestirse con ropa femenina debido a problemas o por obligación. La última vez decidió no volver a hacerlo jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero su promesa no se cumplió ni de lejos.

-¿Ashley, y qué hay de ti …ehm…? – el muchacho se quedó bloqueado por la dificultad que le suponía buscarle un nombre masculino a la entrenadora

-Deberías plantearte eso de ser mujer, te favorecen los vestidos. Ah, y también me pondría una peluca rubia. Así por lo menos justificarías tu edad mental-

-¡Pero serás….! – las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por la mano del director, que había tapado con ella su boca a tiempo

-¡Está bien, está bien chicos! ¡Esa pasión podéis guardarla para el rodaje! –

Minutos después, el jefe de rodaje les indicó sus posiciones y movimientos. La historia trataba de un "Romeo y Julieta" al estilo del siglo XVIII. En la primera parte del videoclip se conocían gracias a un baile, ahí descubrían la rivalidad entre sus familias.

En una de las escenas ambos tenían que bailar, pero con el problema de que Ash no sabía. La muchacha intentaba guiarle, pero resultaba inútil ya que ella era de menor altura. Hubo pisotones y zancadillas entre medias, pero pudo aprender alguno de los pasos. Así que comenzaron a grabar la escena:

-Bien, ¿Sabrás dar una vuelta tu solito? – le preguntó la pelirroja, que seguía aferrada a su cintura siguiendo el baile

El azabache le contestó con una sonrisa pícara y forzó más el agarre. Como si de un niño se tratase comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo haciendo que las extremidades inferiores de la muchacha flotasen.

-¡Ash para, me estoy mareando! ¡Ash! – gritaba la muchacha

El entrenador hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Misty. El muchacho cada vez giraba con más fuerza, hasta que comenzó a perder el equilibrio y provocar caer encima de una de las actrices que interpretaba un familiar de la pelirroja.

La joven artista quedó debajo de los muchachos, comenzó a gritar para que los muchachos se quitasen de encima y regañó a ambos.

-¡Corten, corten! ¡Oh dios mío, que escena más natural, sabía que podía confiar en vosotros! – comentó emocionado el director, abrazando a los entrenadores.

La pareja protagonista estaba realmente confusa antes las reacciones del director, normalmente en ese tipo de situaciones alguien acababa echándoles la bronca.

Entre escena y escena, los dos jóvenes iban haciendo reacciones de las suyas. El director no paraba de elogiar su buena interpretación, por lo que ambos estaban completamente confundidos.

El último acto constaba de una guerra entre ambos bandos con sus respectivos Pokémon,

El de la familia del pelinegro era un Arbok, mientras que en la familia de la nadadora era un Clefable.

El animal morado lanzó ácido como primer ataque, mientras el Pokémon hada lo esquivó gracias a haber hecho reducción antes del impacto. El hada rosa le contraatacó con voz cautivadora, dejando confuso al animal venenoso.

Mientras los dos animales luchaban, los protagonistas del videoclip tenían que hacer ver que intentaban calmar a ambas familias pero sin éxito.

Entre el caos causado por la escena, un Arbok con un batiburrillo de pensamientos lanzó por error un picotazo venenoso hacia la boca de Ash. El muchacho se lo tragó sin darse cuenta y quedó paralizado en el suelo.

Por otro lado, Misty observó cómo el muchacho fue intoxicado y corrió hacia él. Sabía que todo en esta escena estaba planeado, pero también estaba segura de que no quería besar al azabache ni en un millón de años. Antes prefería que cien mil Tauros le aplastasen y muriese en el amago de salvarse, o eso creía.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, y sin mirar al joven acercó su cabeza a la de él. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios ideó una gran estrategia para poder salvarse de aquella situación sin tener que besar al entrenador y la realizó.

En las cámaras todo había quedado tal y como estaba planeado, así que el rodaje terminó con éxito.

Misty, contenta por su gran hazaña, se dirigía a los vestidores cuando recordó de que el muchacho aún tenía el veneno del animal morado en su boca. Cuando volvió al lugar donde se rodó la escena se percató de que Ash aún estaba tirado en el suelo con la boca abierta.

Esta decidió llamar a un enfermero Joe que estaba de guarda en el set para que le ayudase a extraer el veneno. El fornido curandero le hizo un boca a boca, y consiguió despertar al inconsciente entrenador:

-¿Eh, que ha pasado, por qué estoy tirado en el suelo? Yo tenía que aguantar que la vacaburra me besase y perdí el conocimiento-

-Ha conseguido extraerte el veneno de Arbok haciéndote el boca a boca- No pudo evitar decir entre risas Misty

-¿Qué? ¡Ese era mi primer beso, devuélvemelo! – Se impactó el muchacho

\- Huy, no sabía que era tu primer beso. Lo siento chaval, al menos consuélate de que ha sido un chico apuesto como yo- Dijo mientras se levantaba el enfermero

Cuando el pelirosa se marchó, la entrenadora acuática le ofreció su mano a Ash como ayuda para levantarse. Este le rechazó a la par que le dio un golpe en la mano. La muchacha no pudo parar de reírse de Ash mientras iban de camino al vestuario.

Al salir de los cambiadores, se encontraron a Brock, que estaba sentado mirando un cómic con un rostro pervertido. A los muchachos les daba curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo el moreno, por lo que se acercaron a preguntarle:

-Brock ¿Qué estás leyendo? – le dijo el azabache intentando descifrar el argumento del cómic

\- Es un manga hentai y es de lo mejorcito – le contestó el chico

Al oír las palabras de Brock, Matt no pudo contenerse a mirar. Ash, por su parte, no entendía el comportamiento de los muchachos; Pero por curiosidad, este le pidió al moreno dejarle ver una página.

La página estaba ilustrada con una mujer bien dotada y bastante poca ropa, su aspecto físico se conjuntaba con una cara bastante provocativa. El muchacho, al ver tal escena, no pudo evitar que su nariz derramase un pequeño chorro de sangre y demayarse.

Justo después aparecieron Misty y Hilary, que se percataron del tomo que llevaba Brock en sus manos:

-¿Qué estais leyendo? – dijo la pelirroja quitándole el tomo a el chico

Las dos chicas ojearon el cómic y se dieron cuenta de el esplícito contenido. Hilary no pudo evitar avergonzarse; mientras Misty se enfadó y rompió el comic a la mitad y luego levantó a Matt y Brock con una de sus patadas.

Horas después de la escena, Hilary les acompañó hasta el centro Pokémon donde iban a pasar la noche. Esta, apenada por su partida, les invitó a una fiesta que se iba a celebrar mañana:

-Chicos, os quiero invitar a una fiesta que se va a organizar mañana. Tenéis que ir de etiqueta

-¿En serio, pero no seremos una carga? – le respondió Misty

-¡Para nada, sin vosotros me aburriría en la fiesta! – afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa-¡Mañana me voy a pasar por el Centro Pokémon para contaros más detalles! – dijo mientras se fijaba en la hora y salía corriendo

Aún quedaba un trecho de camino hasta el centro, por lo que pararon en una sala de máquinas recreativas: Ash y Misty aún tenían que resolver su disputa.

Al entrar en el lugar, se fijaron en la inmensidad de máquinas disponibles para su disfrute. Escogieron una que se titulaba "Mistyrius Girl and Mattirius Boy revenge" entre todas las máquinas de la sala.

Los chicos se pusieron a competir mientras Brock y Matt se aburrían esperando su estúpida pelea. Ambos pensaron que si la pelirroja no hubiera descubierto el cómic aún podrían hojearlo mientras acababan su discusión.

El juego trataba de una chica y un chico con estética marinera conjunta con poderes de superhéroes que derrotaban a seres malvados que aparecían a la pantalla. Por cada personaje malvado que derrotaban, aumentaba la puntuación de quién lo había vencido.

Finalmente, después de horas compitiendo, Ash ganó la partida por muy poco. El chico, feliz de haber vencido a la pelirroja finalmente, dijo con afán de grandeza:

-Eres buena, pero no tanto como yo. Ahora te toca cumplir tu castigo

-¿En serio te creías que lo iba a cumplir? – le respondió la chica con intención de bajarle los humos

El chico se cabreó y empezaron a discutir de nuevo, por lo que a los pobres de Matt y Brock les quedan unas cuantas horas soporíferas.

Y así, es como acaba el día de nuestros héroes.

 **FIN**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

¡Hola, soy Irene Kenway. Una de las autoras de este Fanfic! A partir de ahora voy a escribir al final de cada capítulo un poco para vosotros: Los lectores. Así podremos compartir ideas y experiencias. Además de poder responder comentarios que hayáis publicado en si es que lo estáis leyendo desde allí (Es muy difícil responder desde la página).

Como primeras notas os voy a contar que este capítulo me ha costado bastante terminarlo. Lo escribí hará un par de meses, pero a la hora de revisarlo me he dado cuenta de que algunos textos no me convencían. Los he intentado modificar lo mejor que he podido. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ¡Un saludo!


End file.
